Mais uma história colegial
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Eu vou deixar vocês conferirem a história. Vou apenas dizer os casais: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina e, talvez, GaaIno
1. O que estou sentindo?

Mais uma fic!

Posso dizer que estou postando coisas praticamente todos os dias. XD

Essa fic é uma U.A. Eu pensei em várias fics U.A.s e todas me pareceram melhores que essa, mas essa é a única que eu consegui passar da primeira página.

Acreditem. Nenhuma fic colegial me veio a cabeça, só essa. Mas foi essa que eu escrevi. -.-

É uma fic "de capítulos", os quais não vão ser muito grande para que eu não demore muito a postar.

Também é uma fic de povs. Eu não pretendo escrever nada nela que não seja pov, mas pode ser que aconteça.

Eu planejo que tenham vários casais. O principal é NejiTen, pra quem acompanha as minhas fics isso não deve ser surpresa; mas vai ter SasuSaku, eu estou surpresa por fazer esse casal; NaruHina, provavelmente, não sei realmente se eu vou fazer; talvez GaaIno; e pode ser que tenha mais.

Pareceu que eu estou cheia de dúvidas quanto aos casais, não é? É porque a idéia original dessa fic envolve vários triângulos, quadrados, pentágonos, heptágonos amorosos.

Não é tanta coisa, mas é uma fic pra confundir a cabeça de muita gente.

A Tenten deve estar envolvida em pelo menos três figuras geométricas XDDD

Vou ser sincera: eu ainda não sei sobre o que é essa fic. Então se o título não tiver nada a ver é porque... Eu dei outro rumo a história. Apesar que esse título... O.o

Chega de embromações e vamos começar:

-

-

-

**Mais uma história colegial**

**Capítulo I**

**O que estou sentindo?!**

Tenten's pov

Yo...! Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten e tenho 16 anos. Estudo na escola de ensino médio Konoha High (sem criatividade para inventar um nome pra escola -.-). Eu tenho dois melhores amigos. Os nomes deles são Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji, mas é muito difícil isso, sabe? Os dois nem olham na cara um do outro. Então enquanto estou com um, não posso ficar com outro e vice-versa.

Agora eu estou indo encontrar com o Sasuke, pois a gente combinou de ir ver um filme estranho, cujo nome não estou lembrada. Há uns minutos eu estava na casa do Neji treinando, mas tive que dar uma desculpa esfarrapada pra sair de lá e me encontrar com o Sasuke.

Sim, eu estava com o Neji _treinando_. Porque ambos praticamos artes marciais e nos ajudamos a melhorar nossas habilidades. O Neji diz que eu sou boa, mas eu não consigo ganhar dele nunca. Estou surpresa já que não estou com nenhum machucado em mim hoje. Se eu estivesse o Sasuke saberia da minha "traição". Ambos sabem que eu sou amiga dos dois, mas eles não gostam de me imaginar com o outro ser.

Eu estou atrasada!

-Está atrasada! – Obrigada Sasuke pela brilhante constatação.

-Sério? Obrigada pela brilhante constatação! – falei, irônica. Eu meio que falo o que eu penso sem medir palavras. Mas só às vezes. Não sou tão descuidada assim.

-De nada. Vamos logo antes que percamos o horário do cinema.

-Sim, senhor capitão! – Chegamos à bilheteria e compramos os ingressos. Daí eu vi uma cabeleira rosa na multidão. Eu não costumo ver muitas pessoas de cabelo rosa por aí. Então deve ser a... – Aquela ali não é a Sakura? – perguntei meio afirmando pro Sasuke. Eu já estava prestes a levantar a mão e chama-la quando o Sasuke tapou a minha boca e me segurou.

-Não atraia a atenção da Haruno, sua louca! Você sabe que eu não a suporto – ah é...! Eu tinha esquecido. Outro dia eu escondi o Neji da Sakura e ele ficou com uma cara super estranha. Essa pressão que eles me colocam me deixa muito maluca. Quantas vezes eu já não confundi o gosto de um com outro...

-Desculpa...

-Vem vamos entrar logo no cinema!

-Tarde demais! – A Sakura tinha nos visto. Oh oh...

Sakura's pov

E lá estava novamente o Sasuke-kun com a Tenten.

Não suporto vê-los juntos... Grrrr...

O pior é que eu só consigo vê-la longe do Sasuke-kun quando ela está com o Hyuuga. O Sasuke-kun não gosta nem um pouquinho do Neji-san... Será que é por causa dessa garota?

Vou me aproximar. Não vou perder a oportunidade.

-Sasuke-kun! Tenten-chan! – Eu não gosto disso. Estou sendo falsa. Mas eu gosto tanto do Sasuke-kun... Não posso deixá-lo pensar que eu sou uma pessoa ciumenta, grudenta e... acho que ele já pensa tudo isso. -.-

-Oi... – Sempre pensei que a Tenten fosse uma pessoa muito animada. Acho que é porque o Sasuke está olhando pra ela como se ela tivesse assassinado alguém...

Sasuke's pov

Ótimo. A Tenten chamou a atenção da onça, agora ela veio dar o bote.

Já estou até vendo a figura rosa pulando no meu pescoço e gritando o meu nome.

A Tenten anda com a cabeça tão nas nuvens. Como ela pôde chamar a Haruno?! Acho que é tudo culpa daquele Hyuuga infeliz que fica colocando coisas na cabeça da pobre menina.

-SASUKE-KUN!! – Ai... Por que eu fui me distrair...?

-Sakura-san... Desculpe interromper, mas... Nós vamos ver um filme agora – Santa Tenten!

-Qual filme vocês vão ver? Eu ainda não comprei o meu ingresso. Podemos ver juntos.

-A gente vai ver...

-Desculpa, mas já esgotou. Vem, Tenten – puxei a individua antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa idiota.

Sakura's pov

Ele... Segurou... A... Mão... Dela...

Tenten's pov

-Porcaria, Sasuke! Dá pra largar?! – perguntei irritada. O via... individuo com masculinidade duvidosa foi me arrastando até a sala e nem deu pra comprar pipoca.

-Olha... Está cumprindo direitinho a sua promessa de não falar mais palavrão.

-Se você não quer ser mandado para aquele lugar, me solta e me deixa ir comprar pipoca.

-Mas não deixa a Sakura te ver.

-Tudo bem, cervinho assustado. Eu sou como uma aquelas panteras.

-Só se elas estiverem bêbadas.

-Você é tão espirituoso, Sasuke. Anda! Solta logo a minha mão! – Acho que ele não tinha percebido que ainda segurava a minha mão, porque ele ta vermelho. Hshaushaushuahs... Motivo para ser zoado pelo menos até o semestre que vem.

-Volto logo. Você quer com ou sem manteiga?

-Com.

-Certo...

Sasuke's pov

Merda. Eu fiquei corado na frente da Tenten. Mas por que diabos eu fiquei corado. A Tenten é minha amiga desde sempre. Qual é o problema de segurar a mão daquele ser, então?

Vou procurar um lugar para sentar e deixar de pensar nessas coisas de bêbado.

Tenten's pov

Parece que essa fila não termina!! Ahhhh!!

Olha é o Lee...

Lee é um garoto estranho lá da sala que parece ter um tipo de veneração pelo professor de educação física, Gai-sobrancelha-de-taturana-sensei. Apesar de ser um tanto... _excêntrico_, ele é o meu professor preferido.

-Lee! – Chamei-o. O Lee parece ser legal. O.o... Sério, parece mesmo. Um pouco fora dos padrões, mas legal. n.n

-Tenten-chan! Como vai, querida flor? – Querida flor? Taí... Gostei!

-Tudo ótimo, Lee! E como vai você?

-Muito bem. Você tem tido notícias do meu eterno rival, querida flor da juventude? – Meu apelido aumentou?! O.o... Eterno rival? Do que diabos ele está falando?!

-Desculpe... Eterno rival?

-Você não sabe? O Neji-kun! – O Neji?!

-O Neji sabe que ele é o seu "eterno rival"?

-Claro que sabe! Se não soubesse você acha que ele iria sempre tentar me superar? – O.o

-Ele tenta te superar?

-Aiai... A juventude é tão inocente... – suspirou Lee, colocando a mão no meu ombro. De novo: O.o...

-Lee, você não tem a mesma idade que eu?

-Sim. Por quê? – Por quê?! Será que ele rubou o sakê da diretora?

-Nada não u.u

-Então... Você tem notícias do meu eterno rival?

-Eu... De que tipo de notícias estamos falando?

-Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa que eu possa usar para derrotá-lo! – Os olhos do Lee estão pegando fogo! Cadê o estintor quando nós precisamos? -.-

-Lee... Você luta?

-Se eu luto? Claro que sim! sou um mestre na luta corpo-a-corpo!

-Então é nisso que você quer derrotar o Neji?

-O Neji luta também? – Oh, Meu Deus! Do que eu e este ser estamos falando? Cada vez eu fico mais confusa nessa história.

-Sim...

-Uau!! E ele é bom?

-Sim... – Nada de informação demais pro Lee, senão eu vou ficar tonta.

-Mais uma coisa pra eu derrotar meu eterno rival!

-E quais são as outras coisas?

-Notas... – verdade. O Lee é inteligente. E o Neji é gênio u.u – E charme pessoal!

-Hshaushaushauhaushuahsuashauhsuhsuahsua – comecei a rir. Rir de doer barriga. O Neji. O garoto mais bonito da minha sala e o Lee... O Lee... O.o

-Do que está rindo, querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude? – O.O Do que ele me chamou?

-Bom, a querida flor que desabrocha... Onde mesmo?

-Na primavera da juventude u.u

-Certo. A querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude está rindo... de felicidade. Estou feliz por você ter um objetivo tão nobre e que requer tanto esforço e determinação – Ai! Que sorriso é esse? Mim estar cega! Esse dedão na minha cara também não ajuda muito -.-. Pelo menos eu consegui escapar de magoar o Lee n.nd

-É a minha vez na fila. Desculpa, Lee! Eu tenho que ir!

-Nos vemos amanhã na escola então!

-Pode ter certeza disso! – O que? eu gostei dele.

Sasuke's pov

Por que a Tenten está demorando tanto?

Olha ela ali!

A criatura está rindo que nem uma retardada.

-Toma! – ela me entregou a pipoca e começou a se contorcer de rir.

-Tenten... – cutuquei-a.

-Hhasuahsuhauhsua... Calma aí! – Ela começou a limpar as lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto, recuperando a compostura. – Oie?

-Do que está rindo?

-Adivinha quem eu encontrei na fila da pipoca...

-A Madonna?

-Você é brilhante, Sasuke! Como você sabia? Eu queria fazer uma surpresa! Acredita que ela começou a cantar e dançar em cima do balcão de pipoca?

-Não.

-Tá. Eu encontrei o Lee.

-Então você começou a rir?! – O.o

-O bichinho é muito engraçado! Ele começou a falar que tinha uma rivalidade com o... – Tenten, desembucha! Com quem? Para de me olhar como se eu fosse te morder e fala!

-Tenten?

-Então... Ele começou a me chamar de querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude e...

-Com quem ele disse que tinha rivalidade, Tenten?

-Isso não importa!

-Fala logo, menina!

-Com o Neji! – Ela falou rápido demais. Ela sabe que eu não suporto o infeliz do Hyuuga, por isso parou. O pior que agora nem é culpa dela. Fui eu quem a forcei a falar.

-Querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude? O.o – Ela sorriu. Acho que funcionou. Voltamos ao clima de antes.

Neji's pov

Não acredito que vou chegar atrasado na escola! Eu nunca cheguei tarde na escola!

-Des-Desculpe, N-Neji-nii-san... – pediu Hinata. Afinal, foi ela a culpada pelo meu atraso. O pai dela, Hiashi-sama, meu tio, pede para que eu sempre acompanhe a Hinata-sama até a escola. E hoje ela resolveu demorar demais arrumando o cabelo. O cabelo dela é do tamanho do meu e eu nem demoro tanto.

-Tudo bem. Mas começa a correr, Hinata-sama. Você não tem prova nos primeiros tempos?

-Mas aí eu vou suar e meu cabelo vai ficar bagunçado! – reclamou ela, sem gaguejar uma única vez. Eu parei e a encarei, atônito. Minha prima corou. Mas desde quando ela se preocupa com isso?

-É que...

-Não vai me dizer que é o Naruto – Agora sim. Acho que ela vai desmaiar. Não faz isso não, Hinata-sama.

-Oie!! – gritou Naruto. Ai! Minha prima vai explodir! Oh oh... Ela está caindo. O Naruto a segurou.

-O que houve com a Hina-chan?

-Ela desmaiou – respondi em um tom óbvio. Porque, bem, era óbvio.

-Mas por quê?

-Longa história... Ajuda-me a levá-la para a escola.

-Tudo bem...

Tenten's pov

-Oi, Lee!

-Tenten-chan! Querida flor! – ufa! Diminuiu o apelido...

-E aí? Gostou do filme que você viu ontem?

-Oh sim! Mas é tão chato ir ao cinema sozinho.

-Mas por que você foi sozinho?

-Todos me acham tão estranho... Eu não tenho muitos amigos. E por isso ninguém vai ao cinema comigo – ai! Coitado! Eu não imaginava que o Lee tinha esse lado... Mas ele é tão legal!

-Vamos marcar de ir ao cinema juntos,então! – Aquele sorrisão e aquele dedo de novo. Estou começando a me acostumar. O professor de educação física também faz... Acho que eu animei o dia de alguém! Que legal!

-Olha! O meu eterno rival! – era mesmo o Neji. Ele e o Naruto estavam carregando a Hinata que parecia estar desacordada. O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Vem, Lee! Vamos ajudar! – corremos até eles. – O que houve?

-Ela desmaiou! –respondeu Naruto.

-Mas por quê? – agora ele também olhoupro Neji. Antes que o eterno rival do Lee pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a Hinata foi recobrando a consciência.

-O que houve? – ela olhou para o lado e, ao ver Naruto, desmaoiu novamente. Uh, eu entendi agora.

-Me dá ela aqui. Temos que afastá-la de uma certa pessoa! – disse, colocando o braço da Hinata sobre os meus ombros. – Vou levá-la para a sala dela.

-Ela é da minha sala. Pode deixar que eu faço isso – ofereceu-se Naruto. Será que ele não sabe que é a certa pessoa que eu tenho que manter afastada da Hinata?

-Naruto... Eu cuido disso! – subi com a Hinata. O Sasuke me encontrou na escada e ofereceu-se para levar a Hinata. Ele, a Hinata, o Naruto e a Sakura são do primeiro ano, enquanto eu, o Lee e o Neji somos do segundo. – Valeu, Sasuke!

-Por que ela desmaiou?

-Naruto – eu disse simplesmente.

-Sempre ele.

-Até mais, Sasuke. Já vai tocar!

-Até!

Fui direto para minha sala que era um andar acima. Lee e Neji já estavam lá. Neji olhou para mim como se perguntasse sobre a prima. Eu fiz um sinal positivo com a mão. Estava me aproximando para sentar ao seu lado, só que uma das garotas da minha sala sentou-se primeiro. O nome da criatura é Tayuya. Ela ama o Neji... Ao ver a cara de desgraça que ele fez, não pude segurar o riso. Dirigi-me para o lado do Lee. O Lee ficou todo contentinho em me ver.

A primeira aula era do Kakashi. O Neji teve sorte, porque ele tava atrasado. A aula do primeiro ano começa um tempo depois da nossa. Não sei quanto exatamente, mas o suficiente para a Hinata e o Naruto não terem chegado atrasados.

-Lee, com quem você pratica?

-Hã?

-Você disse que luta... Com quem você pratica?

-Eu normalmente treino sozinho, mas às vezes o Gai-sensei me ajuda – o Gai ajuda ele... O.o

-Praticar sozinho... Que chato...

-E o Neji?!

-Como?

-Com quem ele pratica?

-Comigo!

-O.O

-Bom, às vezes, com o tio dele, mas como Hiashi-sama é um homem ocupado, ele pratica mais comigo.

-O.O

-Err...

-O.O

-Ai, Lee! O que foi?

-Você luta?

-Sim! n.n Eu não te disse ontem?

-Não.

-Ah, Lee! Eu luto!

-Você já disse.

-Mas você disse que eu não tinha dito.

-Você não disse isso ontem.

-Então eu não tinha dito.

-Você disse isso há pouco tempo hoje.

-Sim, eu sei. Aí você disse que eu já tinha dito.

-Tenten, esquece.

-Lee... Você é tão estranho!

-O.o

-O quê?

-Nada...u.u

-Você pratica com armas?

-Eu já tentei, mas minha mira é péssima, por isso eu prefiro usar só o meu corpo.

-Você não sabe o que está perdendo. A sensação maravilhosa de segurar uma kunai, arremessá-la e vê-la cortando o ar com tamanha perfeição...

-Seus olhos estão brilhando!

-É que eu gosto muito.

-Estou vendo.

-Bom dia, turma!

-Bom dia! – responderam um ou outro.

Neji's pov

A Tenten é tão lerda.

Por causa da lerdeza dela agora eu estou sentado perto desta desgraça.

-Me larga!

-Neji! Você é tão cheiroso! Tem cheiro de canela.

-Me lar-ga!

-Como você faz pra ter esse cheiro... esse cabelo...

-CARACA! ME LARGA!!

-Senhor Hyuuga, algum problema?

-Na verdade, sim! Essa coisa não me larga!

-Essa _coisa_ seria a senhorita Tayuya? – o Kakashi está vendo outro ser pendurado em mim por acaso?

-Mas é claro que sim.

-Saiba que a senhorita Tayuya é uma pessoa e não uma coisa.

-E quem vai falar pra ela que eu não sou um travesseiro?

Tenten's pov

-E quem vai falar pra ela que eu não sou um travesseiro?

Husuashuahsuhaushau

Boa!

-Senhorita Mitsashi, quer se juntar a conversa?

-Lee, eu ri alto? – sussurrei pro Lee.

-Uhum... – ops...

-Não, tudo bem. Prefiro ficar de ouvinte u.u

-E você e o senhor Hyuuga estão ficando muito atrevidos!

Neji's pov

A Tenten só pode gostar de se meter em encrenca. Pai do céu.

E o que essa pessoa faz com o sobrancelhudo? Desde quando são amigos? E quem se importa?! Ela já é amiga daquele energúmino do Sasuke mesmo.

O Kakashi deve estar realmente frustrado com alguma coisa. Ele normalmente é tão legal. E ele ainda não parou de falar. A Tenten também não fez nada demais.

Não hoje pelo menos u.u

Meu dia está realmente trágico. Primeiro: eu acordo tarde. Segundo: a minha prima demora. Terceiro: ela desmaia. Quarto: o Naruto fica me pertubando pra saber o porque a Hinata ter desmaiado. Quinto: a flautista senta do meu lado. Sexto: ela começa a me agarrar e me pertubar mais do que o Naruto. Sétimo: o Lee começa com uma história de rival. Oitavo: o professor dá chilique comigo e agora não para de falar. Minha vida é um drama mesmo. u.ú

-Legal, professor. Desculpe ter rido. Agora para de falar, por favoooooor... – implorou Tenten. Finalmente alguém interrompeu o Kakashi. Só faltava ele começar a falar de fogo da juventude...

-Eu estou de incomodando, senhorita Mitsashi?

-O senhor quer a verdade? Pois bem. Me parece que o senhor está na TPM – Oh oh... Ele tá vermelho de raiva.

-Pra fora de sala. AGORA! – Acho que a Tenten falou demais. Nunca vi o Kakashi assim. Ele deve mesmo estar na TPM – Quero que vá até a diretora!

Tenten's pov

Agora eu tenho que encontrar aquela cachaceira. Tudo porque eu pensei alto! O que deu no Kakashi, santo Deus?

-Com licença... – pedi, após bater na porta da diretora. – Posso entrar?

-Entre de uma vez – porcaria! A mulher está sóbria. Sinto cheiro de suspensão. Minha mãe vai me matar...

-Senho...rita Tsunade... Eu vim aqui porque...

-Não interessa porque veio. Não irei te castigar se você me fizer um favor.

-Um favor?

-Eu preciso – não me pede pra comprar sakê, por favor. Eu sou menor! Vão me prender! – que você sirva de guia para um garoto que vai entrar no primeiro ano – não parece ser tão ruim. – Entre... Gaara.

Entrou um ruivo, meio baixo, sério e com um olhar demoníaco. Ai! Manda eu comprar sakê, por favor! Esse garoto está me dando calafrios.

-Gaara foi tranferido de uma escola de Okayama. Ele é filho de um importante advogado que veio morar aqui em Tókyo. Trate-o com o devido respeito, Tenten – Ela é a única nessa escola que me chama pelo nome. Eu gosto muito dela, apesar de chamá-la de chachaceira, pinguça e afins. Eu a admiro muito. Ela é uma mulher forte e determinada.

-Certo. Gaara... Siga-me, por favor – ele veio. Muahahahaha! Eu tenho o poder!

Sasuke's pov

Que prova horrível. Está todo mundo com cara de enterro. Menos a Sakura. A Sakura está com uma cara alegre. Ela sempre foi nerd.

-Sasuke-kun... – Oh... Falando no diabo. – Você... acha que foi bem?

-Acho que deu pra tirar azul – ela veio se gabar pra mim?

-Entendo.

-O que quer, Sakura?

-O Sai me disse que você estava com dificuldade na matéria e eu queria saber se você precisava de ajuda. Acho que ele se enganou, não é? – Ela sorriu. Então ela veio me oferecer ajuda? Até que isso não seria tão ruim.

-E como o Sai poderia afirmar se eu estou ou não com dificuldade na matéria?

-Eu também perguntei isto a ele. Ele respondeu que um dia sentou atrás de você e você estava quase arrancando os cabelos porque não conseguia resolver os problemas. No começo, eu achei que era mentira, já que você sempre foi um ótimo aluna, mas, desculpe, Sasuke-kun, você estava com uma cara de enterro quando terminou a prova de hoje.

-É que eu não consigo prestar atenção no que o Asuma fala... – gemi, rendendo-me. Não havia porque discutir com ela.

-Talvez você não queira ter nenhuma ajuda vinda de mim. Você pode pedir ao Shikamaru, mas, se você quiser, eu estarei a disposição.

-Obrigado. Qualquer coisa eu te procuro – ela deu um sorriso enorme. Acho que nunca vi um sorriso tão grande. Minto. A Tenten já sorriu mais que isso. Mas essa menina é miss sorriso,então não conta.

Sakura's pov

Ai... Acho que nunca tive uma conversa tão boa com o Sasuke-kun... Aiaiaiai...

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan...

-Oi, Naruto.

-Você ofereceu ajuda ao Sasuke, não é? – concordei com um aceno. – Então, você pode me ajudar também? – Ops... O que eu faço?

-Acho que sim, Naruto.

-Sério, Sakura-chan?

-Olha! Eu ajudo sim. Mas acho que você deveria pedir ajuda a Hinata. Ela é muito mais paciente do que eu, você sabe. E ela é tão boa quanto na matéria.

-Mas Sakura-chan...

-Eu te falei que ajudo. Só estava dando um conselho.

-Então se eu sair com muitos galos da nossa aula, eu peço ajuda a Hinata-chan! – brincou Naruto. Eu dei uma risada.

-Combinado, então! – estendi minha mão para ele e ele a apertou. Naruto é o meu melhor amigo. Eu só ofereci ajuda ao Sasuke-kun para ficar mais tempo perto dele, mas eu não podia negar ajuda ao meu melhor amigo.

-Então a Hinata é tão boa quanto na matéria e é mais paciente? Acho que vou pedir ajuda a ela nesse caso – disse Sasuke perto do meu ouvido. Ah não! Ele está me testando. Mantenha a compostura, Sakura. Mantenha a compostura e dê uma resposta boa.

-Se você quiser ter aula com a prima do Neji... – Ahá! Acertei em cheio! Viva eu!

-Acha que consegue dar aula para mim e para o Naruto?

-Eu posso tentar.

-Hum...

-Você está aceitando, Sasuke-kun?

-Depois nos falamos – e lá se vai ele. Acho que estou sorrindo. Um sorriso triunfante.

Neji's pov

Recreio! Finalmente! Depois do ataque do Kakashi e da aula massante da Kurenai, acho que merecemos. A Tenten ainda não voltou. Acho que vou passar o recreio sozinho ou cercado de fãs loucos. Porque elas não se aproximam quando eu estou com a Tenten.

Apareceu a margarida! Quem é aquele ruivo ao seu lado?

Vou lá conferir...

-Oi, Tenten.

-Olá, Neji! – respondeu ela, animada. O ruivo me olhou feio. Quem ele pensa que é?

-Quem é o seu amigo?

-Este é o Gaara. Tsunade-sama me pediu pra mostrar a escola pra ele. Ele vai ficar na turma da Hinata.

-Quem é Hinata? – perguntou Gaara.

-Hinata é a prima dele. Este é Hyuuga Neji. Ele é do segundo ano. Estuda comigo.

-Hum...

Que diálogo interessante...

-Tenten, você acabou de mostrar a escola para ele? Estou perguntando isso porque eu estou te esperando para almoçar.

-Ai, Neji. Eu vou almoçar com o Gaara. Ele é novo e ainda não tem amigo nenhum na escola. Você quer almoçar com a gente? – olhei para a cara do Gaara. Com ele? Nem pensar.

-Deixa pra lá, Tenten.

-Faz um favor pra mim?

-Um favor? Depende.

-Almoça com o Lee? Ele não tem amigo nenhum. Eu podia chamar ele pra almoçar conosco, mas ele está treinando e não quer de jeito nenhum parar. Pode tentar convencê-lo. Eu quero que ele faça outros amigos além de mim.

-Você quer... que eu faça amizade com o Sobrancelhudo?

-Não fale assim dele! – reclamou a chata da Tenten. Essa cara de cachorra pidona dela é péssima. Eu não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum. Não vou fazer. Não vou. Não... Ah droga!

-Tudo bem... Mas só hoje.

-Muito obrigada! Vem, Gaara – me empurra pro Sobrancelha-boy e depois sai com o fósforo. Muito bom...

Onde está o Lee agora? Só a Tenten mesmo pra me convencer a fazer isso. Ela disse que ele estava treinando... Será que ele está na sala de kung fu da escola? Não. Onde eu posso achá-lo?

-1223... 1224... 1225... – quem está dizendo isto? Parece a voz do Lee. Ele está na área descoberta da escola. Ele está... chutando um tronco.

-Lee...

-Ahn? Oi... 1226... Neji... 1227...

-Lee, você quer... cof cof... almoçar comigo? – isso está tão gay...

-O quê?! – ótimo! Tinha que gritar. – Droga! Perdi a conta.

-A Tenten falou pra eu te tirar daqui e te mandar comer alguma coisa.

-Você está aqui porque a minha querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude te pediu? – O.o...

-Acho que sim... Se essa flor for a Tenten.

-É sim... – Lee deu um sorriso um pouco triste. – A Tenten se importa muito com os outros.

-Também não é assim – eu entendi onde ele queria chegar. – Eu não vim aqui só porque a Tenten me pediu. Você parece ser legal.

-Tem certeza que o adjetivo é esse? Legal? Tem certeza que você não quis dizer estranho?

-Você vai ficar assim pra baixo na frente do seu rival? Gai-sensei iria gostar disso? – OMG! O que eu estou dizendo?! To falando que nem ele. Da onde saiu tanta besteira?

-Você tem razão! Vamos comer e reacender a chama da nossa juventude! – os olhos dele estão pegando fogo... O.o

Gaara's pov

Essa garota não para de falar. Ela é tão estranha. Acho que se pegarmos todas as palavras que a minha irmã dirigiu a mim em um ano, mesmo assim não são tantas quanto as que essa menina, Tenten, já disse desde que começou a me mostrar a escola.

-Gaara, você está bem?

-Hum...

-Isso é um sim? – perguntou Tenten, sorrindo. Por que ela está sorrindo? Eu falei algo engraçado? Dei de ombros. Ela sorriu mais. Agora tem uma loira se aproximando. Até que ela é bonita... – Ino, esse é o Gaara. Gaara, Ino.

-É um enorme prazer! – disse a loira, estendendo a mão pra mim. Ela não para de me olhar. Será que o meu rosto está sujo?

-Idem.

-Vocês querem que eu os deixe sozinhos? – perguntou Tenten.

-Mas por...

-Sim! – respondeu... Ino. Tenten sorriu de um modo diferente para ela. O que está acontecendo?

-Tenten, aonde você vai? – perguntei. Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu vou ver se o Neji conseguiu achar o Lee e se eles estão se dando bem. O Neji não é muito sociável, sabe? – ela não parecia estar mentindo e, se estava, mentia muito bem.

-Tchau, Tenten! – falou Ino, em tom de ordem. Tenten saiu correndo.

-Ela esqueceu o lanche dela – comentei. – Acho melhor eu...

-Deixe o lanche dela aí! Ela precisa mesmo fazer um regime.

-Do que está falando? A Tenten é magra! – eu posso ser sério e tudo mais, mas eu sou homem e reparo nessas coisas. A Tenten é bem... curvilínea. Parece que faz alguma atividade física, porque ela tem uma coxa...

-Gaara, seu nariz está sangrando! Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? – perguntou Ino, preocupada. Eu não acredito que eu estava pensando na tagarela da Tenten desse jeito. A ponto de fazer o meu nariz sangrar.

-Não precisa! Eu estou bem.

-Fico muito feliz por isso – comentou Ino, engatinhando em minha direção. Sim, _engatinhando_. Ela estava chegando muito perto. Acho que já entendi tudo.

-Pensando bem, acho que vou a enfermaria. Deixa que eu vou sozinho – saí depressa de lá. Essa garota estava se oferecendo demais.

Tenten's pov

Será que o Neji achou o Lee? Achei eles.

Huh! Eles estão conversando. Parece que estão se divertindo! Será que atrapalho isso, indo até lá?

-Tenten!

-Oi, Sasuke!

-Que bom que te achei! Preciso de um conselho.

-Ué, claro.

-Vamos entrar – na escola, todo mundo come no jardim. Sentados no chão mesmo. Como se fizéssemos um piquenique. Quase ninguém come no refeitório. Aquilo lá parece um refúgio para emos. Bom... Eu entrei com o Sasuke no refeitório. Acho que ele não se importa muito com aquele lugar... Ele tem tendência a ser emo, mesmo... u.u

-Fala, Sasuke! Eu estou curiosa.

-Hoje eu tive prova – hum... que divertido... e...?

-Prossiga...

-Ah, sim! Eu não estou indo muito bem na matéria. Aí a Sakura me ofereceu ajuda com a matéria. Eu não respondi ainda, mas ela vai dar aula pro Naruto também e se ela for dar aula pros dois ao mesmo tempo eu não vou precisar ficar com medo de ela ficar se jogando em cima de mim. Você acha que eu devo aceitar a ajuda dela?

-Eu acho que você deveria aceitar mesmo se o Naruto não fosse estar junto. Que coisa, Sasuke...! Você está com dificuldade, não está?

-Mas é a Sakura, Tenten.

-Nem que fosse o monstro de lago Ness. Se soubesse matemática. A sua prova foi de matemática, não foi?

-Sim...

-Pois então.

-Você não entende minhas complexidades, Tenten T.T

-Vai começar com os ataques emos? Eu sugiro ali, ó... Perto do quadro de avisos.

- ¬¬

-Não me irrita e não será irritado.

-Ótimo.

-Eu respondi a sua pergunta, não respondi? Qual é o problema? Eu não ter medo da Sakura?

-Tem razão. Volte para o Sobrancelhudo e pro Hyuuga exibido então.

-Ai, Sasuke! Isso é ciúme? – o Sasuke está me irritando... lálálá...

-Você sabe sabe que eu não gosto do Hyuuga!

-Mas eu não sou você, meu bem.

-Olha, Tenten...

-Psiu... Vai brigar com o Naruto que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Sasuke's pov

A Tenten me irrita.

Me irrita muito.

Por que eu sou amigo dela mesmo?

O canto perto do quadro de avisos está me parecendo realmente tentador agora...

Tenten's pov

Ao infinito e além!

Agora eu vou falar com os meus amiguinhos, enquanto o Sasuke tem seus ataques emos. Onde já se viu? Arranja uma professora particular pra matéria que está com dificuldade, mas está em dúvida se vai porque é com a Sakura.

Será que ele tem fobia com rosa?

Bah! Ele só é fresco mesmo...

-Tenten! – por Deus! Por que é que todos tem que vir diretamente a mim?

-Oi, Gaara! Você não estava com a Ino? – falei cada palavra colocando uma boa carga de ódio nelas.

-Ela se jogou em cima de mim! – o bichinho parecia apavorada. Coitado. Mas calma aí! O que a Ino fez?

-Como?

-A Ino! Ela veio engatinhando até mim. E, eu sei que ela ia me beijar, e, na minha situação de homem, eu deveria ter aproveitado, mas, por Deus! Eu só troquei meia dúzia de palavras com ela.

-Você está tentando se esconder da Ino? Você vai começar na mesma sala que ela depois do recreio – ele me olhou aterrorizado. Eu até diria que ele ficou kawaii, mas, bem, ele estava aterrorizado. – Ignorar com a Ino não funciona, Gaara. Sei disso. Tenho um amigo, Sasuke, por quem a Ino era apaixonada. Ele ignorava ela e ela ficava ainda mais apaixonada. Chegou o Sai, ela largou o Sasuke. Chegou você e agora acho que ela largou o Sai.

-Você está dizendo que vai chegar alguém e ela vai me esquecer...?

-Tem uma grande probabilidade de isto acontecer, mas pode demorar... Por isso eu sugiro que você também se jogue em cima dela! Faça ela se sentir intimidada e sair rastejando, implorando por perdão – nossa! Que ser diabólico é esse que tomou o meu corpo?

-Estou cansado de vê-la rastejando, Tenten – ele brincou! O.o

-Hahaha... Tenta fazer isso! Se não der certo, volta aqui que eu te ajudo.

-Obrigado.

Eu vou começar a cobrar. Eu estou com cara de conselheira sentimental por um acaso? Agora eu vou ate o Neji e o Lee e ninguém irá me impedir! Ò.Ó

TRIIIIIIIIIIM

Com exceção do sinal, é claro... -.-

Sasuke's pov

-Sakura...

-Oi, Sasuke-kun! Se alimentou bem? – que droga de pergunta é essa?

-Sim...

-Você queria falar comigo?

-Eu queria comunicar-lhe que eu farei a aula com você e com o Naruto.

-Comigo e com o Naruto? – perguntou Sakura, aparentando estar confusa.

-É claro! Acredito que você não tenha tanto tempo disponível para dar aula pra mim e pro Naruto. Então vamos fazer a aula simultaneamente, certo?

Sakura's pov

É claro que não, Sasuke! Senão meu plano vai por água abaixo! Eu tenho que dar uma resposta inteligente e que não pareça que eu estou desesperada.

-Sinceramente, pra mim seria melhor. Mas você e o Naruto estão em ritmos diferentes. E isso acabaria te prejudicando – que resposta brilhante! ò.ó9

-Não me importo. Eu não quero que isso prejudique você. Eu até faço uma revisão com o que você explicar para o Naruto – Saco! O Sasuke é mais brilhante do que eu! Como eu vou rebater isso?

-A... a... a... – droga! Estou abrindo e fechando a boca que nem uma idiota!

-Se isso for um estorvo, eu posso pedir para a Tenten me ajudar. Ela não é um gênio da matemática, mas ela conhece bem essa matéria. Afinal, ela está um ano a nossa frente – Tenten! Esse nome vai me assombrar durante a noite. Parece que o Sasuke faz de propósito.. -.-

-Se você aceita fazer aula ao mesmo tempo que o Naruto, então eu acho que não tem problema... - -.-

-EU NÃO VOU FAZER AULA JUNTO COM ESSE TEME!! – Santo Deus! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Você vai sim, Naruto! – falei em tom de ordem. Eu to com aquela cara de "eu-podia-estar-dormindo-mas-estou-aqui-olhando-para-tua-cara-e-ouvindo-você-gritar" que o Naruto tem tanto medo. Encerrei a dicussão. Estou um pouco melhor...

-Pessoal! Esse aqui é o nosso novo aluno: Sabaku no Gaara. Ele foi transferido de uma escola em Okayama. Quero que o recebam bem e não o tratem como os animais que vocês são – Uh! A Anko é tão simpática. Esse Gaara me dá calafrios. Ele tem o olhar de quem quer matar alguém. A Ino tá secando ele. Agora a novidade: ele também está secando a Ino! Minha amiga porquinha conseguiu alguém! Aleluia! Quem dera eu pudesse falar alguma coisa... Ainda estou longe de conseguir o Sasuke...

Lee's pov

Não é que o meu eterno rival é uma pessoa legal!

Estou subindo com ele para a sala. Esse recreio foi bem legal, porque além da minha querida flor, agora eu tenho outro amigo. Acho que o Neji é meu amigo...

-Espereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem... – Nossa a Tenten tá acabada. Ela está com o braço estendido como se fosse uma viajante no deserto implorando por água. Ela deve ter usado todo o seu fogo da juventude para nos seguir. – Eu estou tentando falar com vocês há um tempão! – disse ela, ofegante.

-Tenten, não nos movemos o recreio inteiro – respondeu meu eterno rival.

-Acontece que eu acho que eu virei a conselheira sentimental de um monte de gente. Quando meu caminho estava livre e desempedido, o sinal toca – respondeu, aparentando desânimo.

-Calminha. Eu te ajudo! – eu coloquei o braço de Tenten por cima dos meus ombros. Ela estava quase caindo. O Neji me olhou feio. Será que ele gosta da... Como eu não percebi a chama da juventude ardendo tão intensamente dentro do meu eterno rival quando ele está com a minha querida flor?Acho que vou dar um empurrãozinho. – Neji, ajuda a Tenten? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro antes de entrar na sala – Ele sorriu! Eu sabia que tinha algo nessa história. A Tenten está entregue. Agora eu vou lá pro banheiro até eles chegarem na sala.

Neji's pov

Por que eu estou sorrindo? Eu só vou levar a Tenten para sala. Nada demais.

-Obrigada, Neji – já chegamos? – Isso nem era tão necessário. Eu só estava um pouco cansada de ficar andando pelo pátio o recreio todo.

-Não foi nada, Tenten.

-Certo. Você pode me soltar agora – Ela sorriu sem-graça. Eu acho que fiquei vermelho. Droga! A Tenten me faz fazer coisas que eu não quero e ficar vermelho. Essa menina está me enlouquecendo. Uh! Acho melhor soltá-la agora. – Nós vamos treinar hoje?

-Claro. Às...

-15:00, não é?

-Sim. Como sempre.

-É... – eu não estou conseguindo parar de encará-la. O que está acontecendo comigo? E por que ela também não pára de me olhar? Seria mais fácil desviar o olhar se ela não estivesse me olhando desta forma.

-E aí, pessoal? – o Lee chegou do banheiro. – A professora ainda não chegou? – Eu e a Tenten acordamos do transe e falamos um "não" ao mesmo tempo pro Lee. Nós dois estamos corados.

-Eu vou pro meu lugar... – informei. O Lee falou pra eu ir com o poder da juventude e a Tenten abaixou a cabeça.

Eu devo estar muito perturbado. O que é isso? Eu sou da turma da Tenten desde sempre. Nós sempre fomos amigos e eu nunca fiquei corado ou aéreo enquanto falava com ela. Mas me parece que eu estou meio diferente. Meu estômago começa a plar quando estou perto dela.

-Gente – começou a diretora, Tsunade, a falar. -, a professora Shizune está doente e não poderá dar aulas hoje. Como vocês teriam aula com ela até o horário da saída, acho que vocês podem voltar pra casa. Estão dispensados.

Começou aquela barulheira insuportável porque vamos sair mais cedo. Até a Tayuya esqueceu de me agarrar para se juntar a zona de gritos e urros. Eu vou ter que esperar a Hinata-sama. Eu, sinceramente, não estou a fim de ir em casa e voltar. Vou chamar o Lee e a Tenten para tomarem sorvete.

-Lee, cadê a Tenten?

-Eu não sei, Neji. Ela saiu correndo daqui assim que a Tsunade-sama foi embora.

Tenten's pov

Chegando em casa, subi depressa para o meu quarto e bati a porta. Joguei-me na minha cama e enfiei a cara no travesseiro.

-O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?!

-

-

-

Só ela que não sabe! XD

Nesse capítulo não tem nada de interessante, não é?

Porque ele é mais uma introdução.

A história começa a se desenrolar mais tarde.

Eu fiz um pouco de InoGaa, mas ele ficou esquisito... O.o

Pra mim a única coisa de interessante nesse capítulo é o final. Porque eu sou mais NejiTen...

Será que alguém consegue acertar algum triângulo nessa história?

Deixem reviews, por favor.

Pode pedir alguma cena de algum casal também... Como eu disse, vai ter triângulos amorosos e mesmo que o casal que você gosta não termine junto eles podem ter alguma cena, né? Mas nada de incesto!

Se alguém também tiver alguma sugestão do rumo eque essa história vai tomar, eu adoraria ouvir.

Mas pra isso eu vou precisar de review, tudo bem?


	2. Descobrindo coisas

Segundo capítulo!!

Eu ia postar ontem, mas não deu tempo de acabar.

Acho que o terceiro capítulo só sai na segunda.

Eu quero agradecar a todas as reviews que eu recebi. Fiquei muito feliz com todas elas.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

**Mais uma história colegial**

**Capítulo II**

**Descobrindo coisas...**

Neji's pov

O que diabos deu na Tenten? Pelo que o Lee disse ela saiu correndo, quase em desespero. Será que devo ligar para ela?

-No que está pensando, Neji? – perguntou-me Lee. Ele estava tomando um sorvete de chocolate e eu de flocos. Estávamos na sorveteria. Na sorveteria onde eu deveria estar com ele e com a louca desesperada da Tenten.

-Estou preocupado com a Tenten – Lee sorriu estranho agora. – O quê?

-Acho que não posso te falar. Esse é o tipo de coisa que se deve perceber sozinho... – Hã?

-Ligo pra ela?

-Você que sabe – que útil -.-v . Bom, o que eu tenho a perder?

Tenten's pov

-CALE A BOCA, TELEFONE DOS INFERNOS!! – será que ninguém pode tomar banho em paz?

-Tenten, quer que eu vá aí limpar a sua boca com sabão? – limpar a boca com sabão? o.o' Quantos anos a minha mãe acha que eu tenho? E desde quando inferno é palavrão? – Vá atender esse telefone, menina! Esse barulho está me estressando – claro que está! Tudo estressa essa mulher. Por Deus! Olha que legal é o número do Neji. É melhor eu atender de uma vez...

-Alô?

_-Tenten, onde você está?_

-Onde mais? Estou em casa!

_-Por que você saiu da escola com tanta pressa?_ – porque, meu bem, quando começamos a nos olhar eu senti uns troços estranhos e vim correndo pra minha casa e eu estava tentando te evitar, mas você é muito inconveniente.

-Ora, porque fomos liberados mais cedo! Eu queria chegar logo em casa e me entupir de chocolate.

_-Eu e o Lee viemos para a sorveteria, eu ia te chamar para vir conosco..._

-Então que bom que eu não fui, né? Porque agora vocês podem falar dessas coisas de homem, sei lá...

_-Essa é a sua resposta? ¬¬_

-Neji... Eu não vou treinar hoje não.

_-O quê? Por que não? Na escola você disse que..._

-Eu estou cansada. Você entende, né? Que bom! Tchau!

Desliguei na cara da pessoa. Já fiz o favor de atender o telefone. Mas foi bom, porque agora eu não tenho que ir treinar e eu posso evitá-lo até amanhã. Isso não faz o meu estilo... -.-

Hinata's pov

Cadê o nii-san? Eu já o estou esperando há 10 minutos. Ele é sempre ão pontual...

-Oi, Hinata-chan!

-N-N-Naruto...

-Hinata-chan, por que você desmaiou mais cedo?

-Eu... – Hinata, controle-se! Se você ficar gaguejando e desmaiando sempre que o vê ele não vai querer nada com você nunca. – Eu não tinha tomado café-da-manhã, por isso estava meio fraca, Naruto-kun – Consegui!!

-O que faz aqui ainda?

-É que o Neji-nii-san sempre me acompanha até em casa. Mas eu não estou o vendo.

-Hoje o pessoal do segundo ano saiu mais cedo, porque a Shizune-nee-chan está doente – Legal! E agora? Meu pai não gosta que eu ande sozinha. – Se você quiser, eu te acompanho até sua casa – Olha que lindo! Ele está coçando a nuca e com aquele sorriso lindo dele. Own...

-S-seria ótimo...

-ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ!!

Gaara's pov

Eu tenho que me jogar em cima da Ino.

Mas como?

Pelo o que a Tenten falou, eu não posso simplesmente dar bola pra ela. Tenho que intimidá-la. Como?

-Oi, Gaara-kun!

-Oi... Ino...

-Eu vi que você não parava de me olhar durante a aula de hoje. Por que, hein? – Oh oh! Por que, hein?

-Porque... Porque eu achei você uma garota muito atraente e... Bem, é isso.

-Eu também te achei uma pessoa muito atraente, Gaara. Então... – Ela não perde mesmo tempo. Já quer me beijar. Acho que agora eu vou ter que beijá-la mesmo. Uma coisa agressiva, Gaara.

Foi isso que eu fiz. Agarrei-a pela cintura e comecei a beijá-la de uma forma muito agressiva. Quando a soltei ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

-Nossa, Gaa-kun...

-Agora, pare de me seguir! Quando eu quiser alguma coisa eu te procuro. Ouviu? EU te procuro – saí de lá, deixando a garota um pouco aturdida. Por alguma razão, eu acho que isso não deu certo...

Tenten's pov

-Tenten! Visita!! – por... caria... minha mãe grita muito! Quem será que veio interromper o meu sono?

Desci mal-humorada. E dei de cara com a expressão séria do Sasukezito me encarando. Esse garoto deve me amar. Ele não desgruda de mim. Parei de frente a ele e o encarei, séria.

-O quê?

-Que recepção, Tenten!

-Eu tava dormindo, seu bastardo!

-Tenten, isso são modos? O Sasuke é visita! – O Sasuke riu. Minha mãe está realmente me tirando do sério hoje. Acho que vou arrumar um homem para ela. Ela está muito amargurada coitada! Acho que o Gai-sensei seria ótimo. Minha mãe ia ficar tão entretida com o fogo da juventude que nem ia se lembrar de mim. Se bem que eu não quero imaginar ela e o Gai aproveitando o fogo que eles possuem... O.o

-Sasuke, você vai ficar aí parado ou vai entrar?

-Sai da minha frente que eu entro – olha, o emozinho tá ressentido comigo. Só porque eu não entendo as complexidades dele. Só me resta dar espaço pro Sasuke passar. – Isso são trajes, Tenten? – olhei para mim mesma. Estava de short e uma camisa da minha mãe do Garfield. Qual é o preconceito com o Garfield? Só porque ele é mais gato que você?! Hhaushaushaushuahuhsa... Que péssimo... – Está rindo do que, ser estranho? – Eu tenho que parar com essa mania de rir alto -.-

-Não estou rindo por nenhum motivo específico, querido energúmino de my life.

-Um dia vocês vão acabar se casando – comentou a minha mãe e saiu da sala. Finalmente! Essa mulher estava me deixando com os nervos a flor da pele. O Sasuke está corado... de novo. Não sabia que esse menina ficava cermelho tão fácil.

-Não liga para ele, não! Você não precisa ficar vermelhinho, Sasukezito!

-Eu não estou vermelho!

-Já é a segunda vez em dois dias, Sasuke!

-Me deixa em paz, Tenten.

-Você é que veio até a minha casa. Eu que deveria te pedir pra me deixar em paz.

-Eu aceitei a ajuda da Sakura – me joguei no sofá e ele se sentou na poltrona.

-Eu já sabia que você ia aceitar. Mas, e aí, quando vai ser a primeira aula?

-Amanhã. Ás 14:00.

-A Sakura deve estar feliz da vida... Ai! Por que você tacou essa almofada em mim?! Eu falei mentira?

-A pior parte é que não...

-Você vai ficar aturando os seus dois carmas, né, Sasuke...

-Em falar em carma... Você vai treinar com o Hyuuga exibido hoje?

-Não – olhei para baixo. Acho que agora sou eu quem está corando.

-Qual é o problema, Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke, dessa vez preocupado. – Aquele estúpido fez algo com você?!

-Não... Mas é que eu... Ah! Eu tenho que falar isso com uma amiga mulher e que não tenha um ódio mortal pelo Neji.

-Que amiga mulher, Tenten?

-Eu... Eu não sei. Ahhhhh!! Eu não tenho nenhuma amiga mulher!!

-Agora que você se tocou, minha filha? Eu estou te alertando sobre isso há anos... – minha mãe surgiu de sabe-se lá de onde, secando um prato só para esfregar na minha cara como eu sou afortunada. Depois do seu momento "mãe ideal", ela voltou para sabe-se lá onde.

-Sua mãe está uma simpatia hoje, hein, Tenten?

-Estou dizendo! Precisa de homem.

-Você já pensou em alguém?

-Eu pense no Gai, mas não quero eles dois aproveitando o fogo da juventude que existe em cada um...

-Hshaushaushuahus. Mas tem que ser algum professor? As pessoas normais não gostam de ter seus pais namorando com professores.

-Mas...

-Eu sei! Pessoas normais! Você não está incluída! – cadê a almofada que ele tacou em mim? Ah! Achei! Lá vai! Booom! Lá e foi o penteado emo do Sasuke. – Ai! Olha o meu cabelo, Tenten!

-Pior do que estava não podia ficar.

-¬¬ Mas antes de zoar o meu penteado, nós temos que resolver dois de seus problemas.

-Achar uma amiga pra mim e um homem para minha mãe.

-Estava pensando em socar o Hyuuga e depois arranjar um lixeiro que eliminasse os ossos, mas pode ser isso que você falou também. Ai! Caraca! De onde saem essas almofadas?

-Seu energúmino! Estávamos conseguindo ter uma conversa mais civilizada! – o que diabos ele está fazendo se aproximando de mim? Nãooo... Cócegas não!!

Neji's pov

Cadê a Hinata? Oh!! Hiashi-sama não vai mais confiar em mim. Telefone! Isso! Vou ligar para a Hinata!

_-Alô?_

-Hinata-sama!! Onde você está?

_-Em casa._

-Como em casa? Por que você não me esperou?

_-Eu te esperei! Mas o Naruto-kun disse que vocês saíram mais cedo. Ele me troxe em casa. Como você não estava aqui, achei que você tivesse saído com a Tenten-san_ – Saído com a Tenten-san... Não sei como. Aquela criatura está me evitando e eu nem ao menos sei porque... – _Onde você está, nii-san?_

-Na escola te procurando.

_-Me desculpe, nii-san! Eu não sabia!_

-O Hiashi-sama disse alguma coisa?

_-Ele nem ao menos está em casa._

-Então está tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez que eu estiver demorando, me ligue, Hinata-sama. Fiquei preocupado.

_-Tudo bem, nii-san. Desculpe. Te vejo daqui a pouco então._

-Lee! Ela está em casa. Não precisa mais procurá-la.

-Até que enfim. O proteiro está brigando por a gente ainda estar aqui.

-Vamos então.

-Para onde?

-Eu vou pra casa.

-Hum! Eu vou fazer uma visita ao Gai-sensei.

-Por quê?

-Porque ele é um exemplo de pessoa!

-Você que sabe - ¬¬

-Por que você não visita a Tenten?

-Ela está me evitando, Lee.

-Por quê?

-Eu que sei...

-Por isso você deve ir lá! Você vai deixar ela ficar te evitando? Achei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga.

-Ela é!

-Então... Você vai deixar as coisas assim?

-Você tem razão. Vou visitá-la.

-Yoshi!!

Despedi-me de Lee e rumei para a casa da Tenten. O Lee tem razão. A Tenten é minha melhor amiga. Se ela está me evitando eu tenho que ao menos conhecer os seus motivos, não é? Cheguei em sua casa e bati na porta.

-Já vai! – é a voz da Tenten. Que bom! Ela ainda está em casa. – Oh oh!

-O que foi, Tenten? – perguntei. Quem em sã consciência atende a porta com um "oh oh"?

-Hyuuga... – Sasuke...

-Uchiha!

Sasuke's pov

O que esse Hyuuga maldito veio fazer aqui?!

Tenten's pov

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-O que faz aqui, Hyuuga?

-Eu vim aqui falar com a minha amiga Tenten.

-Pois EU estou aqui fazendo companhia para ela.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Na verdade... – acho melhor me intrometer.

-NÃO SE METE, TENTEN!! – o.o

Meu dois melhores amigos gritaram comigo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Gete, escuta...

-Acho que a gente pediu pra você não se intrometer, Tenten – disse Sasuke, frio.

-Vocês pelo menos poderiam me explicar o porque dessa rixa idiota de vocês? Nós sempre fomos tão amigos. Éramos como os três mosqueteiros! O que hove com vocês? Um dia eu acordo e um me pede pra não falar com o outro! Vocês brigam e eu que me ferro? Eu gosto dos dois.

-Você é o motivo, Tenten – disse Neji. O quê? O.o

-Hã? Como eu posso ser o motivo? Eu nunca fiz nada contra vocês.

-O motivo não é exatamente você. Mas isso contribuiu.

-Me expliquem, por favor!

-Você conhece a antiga rivalidade entre os Hyuuga e os Uchiha, não conhece? – perguntou-me Sasuke. Claro que eu conheço. Os Uchiha e os Hyuuga são as duas famílias mais influentes de Tókyo. E ambas disputam por um posto de maior importância na política. Só que essa disputa ficou muito séria. Os Hyuuga acharam que os Uchiha tinham matado Hizashi, o pai de Neji e o irmão gêmeo do chefe dos Hyuuga. Um tempo depois houve um massacre onde todos os Uchiha haviam morrido com exceção de Sasuke e seu irmão mais velho Itachi, que foi o responsável pelo massacre. Todos acharam que Itachi estava aliado aos Hyuuga, mas Sasuke nunca acreditou muito nisso. Depois da morte de Itachi, descobriu-se que ele era cúmplice de Uchiha Madara, cuja existência as pessoas desconheciam. Itachi supostamente matou sua família, porque os Uchiha estariam armando um golpe de Estado para implantar uma ditadura. E Itachi discordava da atitude de sua família, por isso aliou-se ao governo para acabar com a ameaça, mesmo que isso significasse matar sua própria família. Mas Itachi não conseguira matar seu irmão mais novo, porque gostava muito de Sasuke e achava que ele não tinha um coração mau. Já Madara sempre tentou tomar o lugar de líder que pertencia ao pai de Sasuke, Fugaku. Como não conseguira, se juntou ao Itachi para se vingar dos Uchiha.

Mesmo depois de descobrir a verdade, Sasuke ainda mantinha uma certa rivalidade com Neji. Ele não aprovara o que seu irmão fez. Achava que tinha uma maneira melhor de resolver as coisas do que matando toda a sua família. Eu concordo com ele. Caramba. O cara matou geral. E na época, Itachi tinha dito que matou todo mundo, porque queria testar suas habilidades, pois estava treinando pra pertencer a CIA. Tanto que, depois da morte dos Uchiha, ele foi morar nos Estados Unidos e só voltou anos depois. Acabou morrendo por problemas de saúde, durante uma briga com Sasuke. O tal do Madara está foragido, mas o Sasuke não se importa muito com ele. Ele está muito velho e daqui a pouco irá se render, diz o Sasuke.

Foi muito difícil consolar o Sasuke, depois da morte de seus pais. E mais difícil ainda foi controlar o desejo de vingança que ele possuia. A sua vontade de matar o Itachi. Eu até entendia, mas... Caramba! O Sasuke tinha 13 anos! Eu não o culpo por ser esse emo que é agora.

Mesmo o Sasuke não acreditando que a culpa não era dos Hyuuga, a nossa amizade ficou muito abalada na época. Não a minha com o Sasuke, nem a minha com o Neji, mas a do Sasuke com o Neji. Depois, conseguimos superar as diferenças, ainda mais quando se descobriu a verdade sobre o Itachi. Mesmo assim, o Sasuke e o Neji competiam em tudo.

-Mas vocês não ligavam muito para essa rivalidade, não é?

-Não, mas a competição sempre existiu entre mim e o exibido.

-Exibido é o caralh...

-Senhor Hyuuga, isto é uma casa de família – minha mãe surgiu de sabe-se lá onde novamente. O Neji pediu desculpa e ela voltou pra algum lugar.

-Sim, mas o Lee também compete com o Neji e eles são amigos! – Neji soltou uma risada sarcástica. – O quê?

-Me desculpa, Tenten, mas o Lee não representa ameaça alguma – olhei feio para o ser esdrúxulo de olhos brancos.

-Esse não é o ponto!

-Era uma competição saudável no início, mas ela foi se intensificando. Até que começamos a competir pela sua mizade, Tenten – explicou Sasuke.

-Competir pela minha amizade?

-Sim. Vivíamos tentando ver quem era mais seu amigo. Até que a convivência se tornou insuportável – completou Neji.

-Que bobeira! Eu sou amiga dos dois! Agora que está tudo esclarecido, vocês podem voltar a serem amigos.

-Eu nunca seria amigo desse Uchiha novamente. A família dele matou o meu pai!

-Coitadinho dele! Perdeu o pai! Eu perdi minha família inteira! Pai, mãe, tios, tias, todos! – O Sasuke está quase chorando.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Mas não foi a minha família que fez isso! Foi o seu irmão! Aquele assassino! Ele se voltou contra a própria família, porque ele percebeu o quão monstruosa era ela, a ponto de se voltar contra o próprio Estado! – O Neji tomou um tapão na cara. Não, não veio do Sasuke. Veio de mim. Eu não podia continuar a ouvir o Neji falando tantas atrocidades sobre a família do Sasuke. Poxa... Os Uchiha poderiam ser tudo isso, mas ele tinha que falar isso pro Sasuke? Ninguém merece ouvir isso. – Eu acho que vou embora. Amanhã a gente se acerta na escola, Tenten – lançou um último olhar mal-humorado para o Sasuke e foi embora.

Abri os meus braços para que o Sasuke me abraçasse, mesmo achando que ele não faria isso. Me enganei. Sasuke me abraçou muito forte e depois começou a chorar. Meu amigo poderia ser muito frio e por vezes não demonstrar emoção alguma, mas a família ainda era um assunto muito delicado pra ele.

Sakura's pov

Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai... Amanhã eu vou dar aula para o Sasuke-kun!! \o/

-Sakura!! – batidas desesperadas na minha porta. Fui atender e a Ino entrou que nem um furacão na minha casa, subiu correndo para o meu quarto e se jogou na minha cama.

-O que é isso, porquinha? Invasão a domicílio? – perguntei, brincalhona.

-Sakura, testuda querida, você nem imagina o que me aconteceu na saída da escola!

-O que te aconteceu? – perguntei, rindo. A Ino adora fazer um drama.

-O Gaara... – e suspense -.- – Me beijou! Um beijão! De tirar o equilíbrio! Depois ele mandou eu não procurar ele, porque quando ele quisesse ELE vinha até mim...Ai...

-Mas e se ele não vier?

-Amiga... Você é tão ingênua, inocente! – o.ô Como? – Você acha que alguém beija assim se não estiver a fim?

-Mas e aí? Você vai ficar esperando ele te procurar?

-Isso depende. Eu vou dar uma semana pra ele. Se ele não me procurar eu vou até ele e, como diz o estranho professor de educação física, reacenderei a chama da nossa juventude – nós duas rimos. Para usar citações do Gai ela só pode estar apaixonada mesmo. Porque ninguém em seu estado perfeito faria isso. Talvez aquele garoto estranho do segundo ano... Lee. Eu tenho um medo dele... Ele me olha estranho e às vezes fica me seguindo. Brrrr...

-Tomara que dê tudo certo.

-Claro que vai! Ninguém resiste ao meu charme.

-Só o Sasuke e o Sai, não é?

-Testuda, você é tão chata...

Hinata's pov

-Oi, nii-san.

-...

O que será que houve com o nii-san? Ele subiu com tanta pressa e...

CABUM

...bateu a porta do quarto com tanta força.

Acho melhor eu ir ver se ele está bem.

-Hinata...

-Hai, otou-san...

-Deixe o seu primo.

-Desculpe, mas por que?

-Pelo jeito que ele entrou aqui em casa, não deve ter acontecido nada de bom. Acho que ele quer ficar sozinho. Deixe-o quieto até a hora do janar, tudo bem?

-Sim – o que eu poderia dizer? Se eu dissesse "não", ai, nem quero imaginar as conseqüências. Graças a Deus ele não estava aqui quando o Naruto me trouxe.

Isso me lembra que eu tenho que falar com a Hanabi. Se ela resolver abrir a boca pro papai eu estou ferrada.

-Ano, otou-san.

-Diga.

-Hanabi-san está em seu quarto?

-Está sim. Você quer falar com ela?

-Hai...

-Fico feliz que vocês sejam irmãs tão unidas – agora eu tive que forçar um sorriso. Unidas?! Hanabi e eu? Aquela garota é uma peste. Parece que ela só se dá bem com a Tenten-san. Até porque a Tenten-san age como se tivesse a idade da Hanabi às vezes -.-'

-Hanabi! Abra a porta.

-O que quer, Hinata?

-Quero fazer uma proposta a você!

-Entre – disse com um sorriso malígno no rosto. Hanabi me dá medo às vezes. – Sobre o que é essa proposta.

-Você me viu hoje...

-Chegando com o Uzumaki da escola. E você vai me oferecer algo em troca do meu silêncio, não é?

-Exato.

-E o que você tem a me oferecer?

-Diga-me o que você quer e eu verei se está ao meu alcance – já sei até o que falar. A Hanabi sempre faz isso. Já virou procedimento padrão.

-Quero que você descubra o que aconteceu com Neji-san. Venha me contar assim que souber.

-O quê?

-Deu de se fazer de surda agora, é, Hinata?

-Mas que tipo de pedido é esse, menina?

-Eu sou muito curiosa. E o Neji nunca vai me contar o que houve, além do mais, há muitas chances de essa coisa toda ter a ver com a Tenten-chan. Você sabe que eu gosto dela, e quero me manter informada.

-Eu vou fazer o possível.

-Eu quero essa resposta até a hora do jantar de amanhã ou então: "papai, você sabia que a Hinata veio da escola com um garoto loiro ontem?" – até voz de anjinho a Hanabi faz. Ela é uma gênia do mal.

Sasuke's pov

Eu não acredito que chorei na frente da Tenten. O que ela não deve estar pensando de mim. Droga!

Aquele Hyuuga maldito!

Eu nem deveria me importar com o que ele fala, mas ele tocou num ponto tão... inapropriado.

A Tenten parecia muito perturbada com aquilo tudo. Ainda mais ela sendo um dos motivos de nossa discórdia. Ela não merece isso. E aquele maldito tinha que ir na casa dela? ò.ó

Tenten's pov

Fechei a porta após o Sasuke sair e escorreguei até chegar ao chão. Eu não precisava disso. Ai! Porra! Droga! Eu tinha prometido que não ia mais falar ou pensar palavrão. Então...

-Filha... – olhei para cima, minha mãe sorria docemente.

-Agora não, mãe! Eu estou mal.

-Eu sei, amor. Por isso eu estou aqui – olhei surpresa para ela. Ela abaixou-se e me abraçou. – Sabe, não se deve ficar triste com a blusa do Garfield.

-Obrigada, mãe... Eu te amo muito.

-Eu também te amo, minha filha.

-Você ouviu tudo o que aconteceu aqui, não foi?

-Ouvi sim.

-O que acha que eu devo fazer? Do lado de quem eu devo ficar?

-Filha, isso é difícil. O Hyuuga foi muito grosseiro com o Sasuke. Portanto você deveria ficar do lado do Sasuke, mas... – olhei pra ela, esperando a continuação. – Você ama o Neji – O.O Como? Minha mãe foi beber?!

-Hhshaushauhsuahus... Boa, mãe!

-Responde uma coisa pra mim?

-Pergunta.

-Por que, quando você chegou da escola, foi correndo para o seu quarto?

-Porque eu estava confusa sobre... – Ai, meu Deus!! Não pode ser! Não pode ser! – Ahhhhhhhhhh!!

-O que foi, menina do céu?

-Eu... Eu...

-Você gosta do Neji u.u

-Isso não é bom...

-Por que não?

-Eu não posso gostar do Neji! Ele é meu amigo e tudo mais, além disso, esse é o pior momento pra eu gostar dele.

-Tem razão... Quando eu era da sua idade, não tinha tantos problemas desse tipo.

-Quer trocar, mãe?

-Sabe o que é pior?

-Pior?

-O Neji também gosta de você – Ueeeee! \o/ Isso não é pior, mãe! – E o Sasuke também... – Huh! Isso é bem ruim. De novo:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Você pode estar enganada.

-Você pode ter certeza que eu não estou.

-Acho que vou virar emo, mãe... T.T

Hinata's pov

-Neji-nii-san, está na hora do jantar – informei do lado de fora de seu quarto.

-Estou sem fome, Hinata-sama – que droga! Como vou falar com ele? Ò.ó

-Nii-san, você está bem? Você entrou com tanta pressa em casa...

-Eu não estou o que pode se chamar de bem.

-Você quer desabafar? – ouvi passos em direção a porta. ò.ó9 Yeah! O.O – Nii-san! O que houve com você?! – a cara do Neji estava péssima. Ele não tinha chorado, mas estava como se tivesse enchido a cara. – Me diz que você não bebeu!

-Claro que não, Hinata-sama!

-Que cara é essa então?

-Eu dormi com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Aí ficou assim.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?

-Aconteceu?

-Você quer contar? – Neji suspirou.

-Fecha a porta – Neji resolveu me contar tudo. E contou. Que barra! Esse negócio dele com o Sasuke. E agora ele está meio brigado com a Tenten. Acho que é essa a parte que mais chateia o Neji. Ele odeia ficar brigado com a Tenten e parece que agora é sério.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Eu... não sei... – e eu não sei que conselho te dar, primo... T.T

-Você não vai evitar a Tenten, vai?

-Essa é a última coisa que eu pretendo fazer.

-Melhor, nii-san... Tenta falar com ela e esclarecer as coisas. Aproveita e se declara – o Neji tá vermelho! O.o.

-Me.. declarar? Como declarar?! Eu não gosto da Tenten desse jeito...

-Você vai ficar se enganando, nii-san?

-Mas eu não...

-Olha... Você que sabe! Foi só um conselho. Acho melhor você comer alguma coisa.

Saí do quarto dele. Acho melhor deixar o Neji fazer as coisas no ritmo dele. Agora eu tenho que pensar... Eu não posso contar isso pra Hinata. O Neji confiou em mim ao me contar. Acho que ele não iria contar se achasse que eu fosse espalhar, já que eu sou tão tímida e calada. Mas a Hanabi... Se deixar até a Estátua da Liberdade vai ficar sabendo...

Tenten's pov

-Filha, acorda – sussurrou minha mãe, ao pé do meu ouvido. Ela estava bem mais gentil comigo depois do que aconteceu ontem.

-Mãe, posso faltar a escola hoje? – ela sorriu pra mim.

-Não, minha filha. Você não pode perder aula por causa dessas coisas. Muito menos evitar os seus amigos. Finja que não aconteceu nada por enquanto.

-Que difícil, hein?

-Você consegue.

-Claro que consigo! Eu sou a super Tenten – minha mãe riu e mandou eu me arrumar. Nenhum deles se declarou ou coisa assim. Acho que dá pra levar...

-Oi, Lee! – chamei o meu amigo louquinho. Ele estava pulando corda no pátio da escola.

-Olá, querida flor! O Neji foi falar com você ontem? – coitadinho... está por fora dos fatos.

-Foi...

-Então por que ele chegou te procurando?

-Ele está me procurando? - o.õ

-Sim. Ele está lá na sala se você quiser falar com ele.

-Estou indo!

Subi. Vou seguir o conselho da minha mãe e não irei evitar nenhum dos dois. Afinal, a crise da Neji é com o Sasuke e vice-versa. O Neji está sentado de olhos fechados. Acho que está meditando. Ele ainda não percebeu a minha presença então...

-Tenten – ele vê de olhos fechados? O.o

-Oi, Neji! Olha... Eu quero dizer que... bom, esqueçamos o que aconteceu ontem. Acho que isso não dev abalar a nossa amizade.

-Concordo plenamente.

-O que você iria me dizer? O Lee disse que estava me procurando – a sala estava completamente vazia, já que ainda estava cedo.

-Eu... Eu ia falar a mesma coisa.

-Que bom então que continuamos amigos – coloquei minhas coisas em cima da mesa ao lado da do Neji. Eu acho que estou sendo observada. – Neji...

-Na verdade – começou ele, parecendo nervoso. -, tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de te dizer...

-

-

-

Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas ele é muito importante para a história.

Espero ter conseguido explicar bem o motivo da discórdia entre o Sasuke e o Neji. Qualquer dúvida podem perguntar.

A maioria das reviews eu respondi por reply, mas eu vou responder as das pessoas que não tem conta no Fanfiction:

princess nina

Uau! o.o

Quantos elogios! Me sinto lisonjeada.

Sim! Eu pensei nesses triângulos, sim.

Acho que vai ter mais...

Esse quadrado eu tenho quase certeza!

Eu postei rapidinho, viu?

Não morra de curiosidade!

Kissus!!

Mika

Obrigada pelos elogios.

Os momentos emos do Sasuke são impagáveis.

Acho que ele não teve muitos momentos emos nessa capítulo.

Kissus!!

Julie

Estou postando!

Acabando com a sua ansiedade n.n

Que bom que você está adorando.

Espero que continue gostando até o final.

Kissus!!

Bom é isso!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Kissus!!


	3. E as coisas começam a complicar

Terceiro capítulo!

Consegui postar no prazo certo!!

Achei que não ia conseguir...

Ele ficou até um pouquinho menor que os outros, mas espero que não tenha sua qualidade prejudicada...

Pequena propaganda:

Se você é fã de NejiTen, sugiro que leia:

**Por que gostar de NejiTen?**

É uma fic que eu fiz junto com a Prisma e que tem 21 motivos pra gostar de NejiTen!

Agora vamos ao capítulo:

**Mais uma história colegial**

**Capítulo III**

**E as coisas começam a complicar...**

-Na verdade – começou ele, parecendo nervoso. -, tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de te dizer...

Porque será que eu estou tão estranhamente nervosa? Afinal, eu não faço idéia do que ele vai me dizer... Mas a minha mãe disse que o Neji... Será que ele vai...?

-Pode falar, Neji – não, Tenten! Ele não pode falar nada, se não a situação vai se complicar pra você! Mas eu tenho que deixar de ser desesperada. Eu nem sei o que ele vai me falar.

-Eu queria dizer que eu...

-O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AO LADO DO NEJI?! – Ai...! Essa voz só pode ser da...

-Sua flautista escandalosa! Eu sou amiga dele! Eu sento ao lado de se eu quiser. Aposto que ele está muito feliz de eu ter sentado ao lado dele em vez de você. Não está, Neji?

-Sem dúvida – parece que a Tayuya é um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Muahahahaha... Ela está sentando no cantinho escuro da sala. Ficou deprimida, coitadinha. Na verdade, ela mereceu. As pessoas estão começando a entrar, já deve estar quase na hora da aula.

-O que você ia falar, Neji?

-Deixa pra lá. Não era tão importante – eu estou desapontada? Saco! A minha mãe tem razão. Eu devo mesmo estar gostando do Neji, mas isso eu já sabia. Eu tenho que descobrir o que o Sasuke sente por mim. Sim, porque se a minha mãe estiver enganada quanto ao Sasuke, eu poderei viver feliz pra sempre ao lado do Neji -. Até parece... O Sasuke não gosta do Neji -.-. Ahhhhhhhh... Minha vida é tão complicada.

Sasuke's pov

-Uchiha – o Sabaku? O que ele quer comigo? Eu nem falo com ele.

-Oi... er... Gaara...

-Você é amigo da Tenten, não é? – ò.ó O que ele quer com a Tenten?

-Sou sim. Por quê?

-Porque... eu estava querendo falar com ela.

-E pra falar com ela você precisa saber se eu sou amigo dela? – o.õ Ele quer o quê? Que eu dê permissão? Pensando bem, isso é uma boa idéia. Assim eu poderia dizer um sonoro "não" e ele saia com o rabinho entre as pernas. Muahahahaha...

-É que eu queria saber uma coisa sobre ela...

-O que você quer saber? – perguntei, seco. Só falta ele perguntar se ela gota de ruivos. Se ele fizer isso eu dou um soco na cara dele.

-Ela costuma dar bons conselhos?

-Como?

-É que a Ino começou a me perseguir e ela me deu um conselho. Ela falou que a Yamanaka já deu em cima de um amigo dela, o Sasuke, que eu suponho que seja você, não?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Bom, me parece que esse conselho não esta dando muito certo. Então me diz, ela é confiável para esse tipo de coisa?

-Eu não sei muito bem, porque eu nunca pedi um conselho pra Tenten sobre isso – Isso é mentira! E a Sakura? Você não pediu um conselho sobre as aulas? Mas isso não vem ao caso, não vou ficar falando dos meu problemas amorosos com o Sabaku. Espera! Amorosos? Você está gostando da Sakura? O quê? Claro que não! Eu gosto da... – Mas a Tenten não é muito experiente nesse tipo de coisa. Ela é meio tapada nesses assuntos.

-Obrigado. Eu vou falar com ela na hora do recreio – minha cara não está nada boa. A Tenten não tem nenhuma amiga menina, mas já conseguiu colocar o Sabaku e o Sobrancelhudo no encalço dela.

Eu tenho que parar de ficar conversando comigo mesmo. Eu quase assumi que gostava da Tenten, mas eu não gosto. Não desse jeito. Ela é minha amiga e só. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso pra mim. Ela é sua a-mi-ga.

-Ai...

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun? – ótimo. Eu já estou tão feliz e vem essa pessoa piorar a minha situação.

-Nada.

-Juro que ouvi você dar um gemido. Que bom que foi só impressão, então – esse sorriso da Sakura não me convence. Aposto que é mais falso do que o do Sai.

-Hum...

-Lembre-se: hoje tem aula às duas.

-Eu sei. Você tem que lembrar de avisar é ao Naruto. Ele que é o lesado.

-Sasuke! Não fale assim o Naruto – sem o "kun" e ainda com um tom de ignação. Agora ela me surpreendeu. Ela deve mesmo ser amiga do dobe.

-Você vive batendo e xingando ele e ainda vem me repreender.

-Mas ele nem está aqui pra se defender. Não é justo.

-Que seja.

-De qualquer forma, ele não vai esquecer. Eu sei que não. Tchau, Sasuke.

Essa garota é tão estranha. O.o'

Sakura's pov

Eu não acredito que falei assim com o Sasuke. E o pior é que eu gostei. Senti-me poderosa \o/

-Testuda...

-O que foi, Porquinha?

-Você sabe o que o Gaara foi falar com o Sasuke?

-Hã?

-Sim. Ele foi falar com o Sasuke e depois você foi lá. Você foi perguntar isso, né?

-Claro que não, Ino n.n'

-Por que não?

-Você acha que eu vou até o Sasuke pra falar sobre o Gaara?

-Espera! Para tudo. Do que você chamou o Sasuke? o.o

-Como? Eu chamei o Sasuke de Sasuke. O.o

-Exato!

-Hã? O.õ

-Cadê o "kun"?

-O "kun" é um tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos. E nesse momento o Sasuke não merece ser tratado com respeito.

-Abduziram minha amiga! °O°

A Ino é o cúmulo... -.-

Tenten's pov

Aula do Ibiki. Isso vai ser bem divertido. Há. Até parece. O professor de geografia é um tarado chato que exige disciplina da gente, mas não se comporta como se merecesse respeito. O pior é que ele vive puxando o meu saco, porque está a fim da minha mãe. Eu não posso nem pensar neles dois juntos. O Ibiki é uma desgraça natural.

-Oi, Tentenzinha. Como vai a sra. Satsuki? Muito bem, eu espero – chama a minha mãe de sra. Mitsashi, seu aproveitador. Eu queria ser boa em geografia pra poder recusar a puxação de saco desse cara, mas eu não sou -.-

-Minha mãe vai muito bem, professor.

-Que maravilha! Diga a ela que eu lhe mandei um oi.

-E por que o senhor não manda flores? São melhores do que um oi – agora eu to ferrada. Eu odeio a minha boca.

-Mas que ótima idéia! – O.o'''' – Qual é a flor que a sua mãe mais gosta?

-Professor, por que o senhor não começa a falar de geografia? Creio que isso não seja aula de botânica – bendito seja o Neji! Ele pode falar assim com o professor porque as notas dele são boas /o/

-T-tem razão...

-Obrigada... – sussurrei para o Neji.

-Não há de que. Nem eu quero ver a sra. Satsuki com o Ibiki.

-Brrr... Já pensou?

-Já. Mas como pensamentos não muito bons vieram a minha cabeça, eu preferi afastá-los.

-Entendo perfeitamente.

O resto da aula foi normal. Depois do fora do Neji, o professor ficou quietinho. Depois veio a aula de japonês com a professora Anko. Essa professora é o capeta encarnado. A frase mais gentil que ela já dirigiu a gente foi " para um bando de desocupados folgados até que as notas não foram muito ruins, mas nem por isso vocês devem relaxar. Ouviram, seus cretinos ò.ó!!". Ela cisma comigo! Acho que é porque eu sou a aluna preferida dela n.n

-Srta. Mitsashi, eu sei que você é uma ótiiimaaaa aluna, mas deixa de ser avoada! Está parecendo uma zumbi. Será que 10 horas de sono não são o suficiente pra você e por isso tem que dormir na minha aula?! – esse "ótiiimaaaa aluna" veio carregado de sarcasmo, mas eu sou uma boa aluna. Eu sou a terceira melhor da sala em japonês! Só perco pro Neji e pro Lee. Então por quê?? E eu nem tive 10 horas de sono! Foram só 9! Isso é injustiça!

-Desculpa, professora – eu nem tento dar uma resposta pra ela. A Anko é diabólica.

Essa aula também passou normalmente. Com normalmente eu quero dizer cheia de insultos, chantagens emocionais e ameaças psiclógicas. Mas nada que uma barra de chocolate e um suco de maracujá não resolvam n.nb. Agora está na hora do recreio. A parte mais feliz do meu dia!

-Tenten, hoje nós vamos treinar, não vamos?

-Eu prometo que vou sem falta!

Retiro o que disse sobre o recreio ser a parte mais feliz do meu dia. Acho que é treinar com o Neji! Porque eu estarei fazendo o que mais gosto com quem mais gosto. OMG! Olha o que eu estou pensando! Esses pensamentos de apaixonados corrompem a mente humana e eu não quero ter minha mente corrompida.

Voltando a realidade, eu estava descendo as escadas com os meus dois amiguinhos, o Neji e o Lee, quando o Gaara me chama. Ele adora me chamar no recreio. Deve ser outra coisa com a Ino. Isso está ficando pior que Sasuke reclamando de Sakura. Bom, eu e o Gaara fomos para perto de uma árvore no pátio. E ele começou a falar de como achava que o meu plano não estava funcionando e etc. Nisso, a Ino se aproxima e ele me olha desesperado.

O que eu fiz depois eu nem mesma acredito. Eu beijei o Gaara e disse pra Ino que estávamos namorando! O Neji viu! Ele está de queixo caído e o Gaara também. E eu estou com vontade de enfiar minha cara na terra. Ainda mais com o olhar da Ino sobre mim. O que eu faço? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Tenten, vem aqui! – O Lee me puxou para dentro do refeitório. Bendito seja o Lee.

-Er...

-O que você estava fazendo?!

-Eu não sei...

-Tenten, você não percebe os efeitos do seu ato – lancei um olhar aterrorizado para ele. – Você partiu o coração do meu eterno rival!

-Eu não gosto do Gaara, Lee. Acredite em mim. Eu só fiz isso pra ajudar ele a se livrar da Ino. Eu... Eu gosto do Neji... – Lee me abraçou, mas eu não ia chorar. – Eu tenho que conversar com o Neji.

-Acho melhor você deixar ele um pouco sozinho.

-Mas com que cara eu vou treinar com ele hoje?

-Ele não pode te tratar diferente, Tenten. Vocês não tem nada, não é?

-Não.

-Relaxa. As coisas vão se resolver. Vai que por causa disso ele até resolve se declarar.

-NÃO!! Isso não pode acontecer!

-Por que não?

-Porque o Sasuke não gosta do Neji. Se eu começar a namorá-lo eu perco a amizade do Sasuke, mas se eu disser não para o Neji, eu perco a amizade dele.

-E você vai ter que fingir que é namorada do Gaara, porque se não esse beijo não adiantou de nada – OMG! Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Socorro! Minha vida está uma bagunça. Sinto-me em um campo minado. Qualquer passo em falso e eu posso explodir.

-Lee... – gemi, agoniada. – O que eu faço.

-Eu não sei.

-Nem eu! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Tenten! Não grita assim! Você vai chamar a atenção.

-Mas eu estava precisando gritar. Eu vou sair daqui e falar com o Neji. Depois, eu falo com o Gaara. Eu vou tentar resolver isso.

-Sim. Explique a situação.

-Lá vou eu – suspirei e saí do refeitório.

Sasuke's pov

Eu não acredito que a Tenten beijou o Gaara! Aquele palito de fósforo! Veio até mim dizendo que ia pedir um conselho e foi se aproveitar da minha amiga!

Ah! Ele me paga!

Tenten's pov

-Neji!! – eu estava tendo que correr para alcançá-lo. Ele estava longe e não parava de andar. Não estava correndo, mas seus passos eram apressados. – Por favor, espere! Neji!!

-O que foi? – perguntou-me, frio. O Neji já não era assim comigo há muito tempo.

-Eu... – eu não vou pedir desculpas. Eu não fiz nada afinal! Eu vou complicar a situação para o lado dele. – Por que você saiu daquele jeito? O que houve?

-Por que não me contou que estava com o Sabaku?

-Na verdade...

-Você o conheceu ontem, Tenten. Não sabia que você era assim, tão fácil – eu fui dar um tapa no Neji, mas ele segurou o meu pulso e me puxou. Estávamos muito perto.

-Não sabia que você pensava assim de mim.

-Eu não pensava, mas você mostrou ser isso hoje! – eu tentei da um tapa com a minha outra mão, mas Neji segurou o meu outro pulso. A nossa distância diminuiu ainda mais.

-Você está entendendo tudo errado!

-Você está dizendo que não é uma pira... – chutei no meio das pernas do Neji. Ele caiu, contorcendo-se de dor.

-Eu não sou nada disso! Eu ó fiz isso pra ajudar o Gaara. A Ino estava perseguindo-o e ele me pediu ajuda para se livrar dela. Eu tinha dado um conselho pra ele, mas parece que não funcionou. Ele estava reclamando no meu ouvido e a Ino estava se aproximando. Fazer isso foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça para ajudá-lo. Eu estou muito arrependida e vim me explicar para você. O que eu nem deveria fazer, já que não te devo explicações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Mas você foi um idiota e começou a tentar me ofender. Isso não é justo, Neji! Eu sempre fui tão sua amiga. E você destrói todos esses anos por causa de um momento. Você sabe que eu não sou isso que você estava pensando. Eu... Eu estou muito decepcionada com você! – eu não podia evitar e as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Espero que depois desse desabafo o Neji se toque. Saí correndo para um lugar bem afastado, onde ninguém costuma ir. Acabei me esquecendo do Gaara.

Sasuke's pov

-Sabaku – o infeliz virou-se e eu lhe dei um murro na cara. Ele caiu no chão. Seu nariz sangrava.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Você se aproveitou da minha amiga!

-O quê?

-Você...

-Sasuke! A Tenten que o beijou e disse que estavam namorando! – gritou Ino, histérica.

-Isso é verdade?

-É sim, Sasuke – confirmou Sakura, num fio de voz.

-O que deu na Tenten pra dizerem que são namorados? – perguntei pra mim mesmo.

-Nós somos, Uchiha! – disse o Gaara. Esse novato está me irritando. Eu estava me preparando para chutá-lo, quando senti duas mãos segurarem o meu braço e me puxarem. Era a Sakura.

Ela me levou para perto da escola. Fez com que eu me sentasse e sentou-se ao meu lado. Por algum motivo eu não resisti a nada. Eu estou muito perturbado com tudo isso, não estou conseguindo raciocinar direito.

-Sasuke... – ela me chamou, mas eu senti que ela não tinha nada a dizer.

-O que? – Sakura não respondeu. Acho que ela só queria me afastar da confusão. Isso foi realmente bom, porque eu não estou com nem um pouco de vontade de ser castigado.

-Você deveria falar com a Tenten – olhei para Sakura. Como assim falar com ela? Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ela. – Sabe? Eu acho que tudo aquilo com o Gaara... Sei lá... Não foi pra valer. Não me pareceu sincero.

-Acha?

-Sim. Ela não gosta do Gaara. É muito difícil pra mim ver o quanto isso é importante pra você, mas eu não consigo te ver assim – a voz da Sakura estava saindo bem baixa.

-Você sabe onde ela está?

-Ela foi pro refeitório com aquele garoto... RockLee, acho. E depois, ela foi atrás do Hyuuga – ela foi atrás do Hyuuga? Estreitei meus olhos. Sakura baixou o olhar. – Eu não sei onde eles estão. O intervalo está quase acabando. Acho que seria melhor a gente voltar pra sala. Você devia falar com ela na hora da saída, mas se quiser procurá-la agora, bem, faça o que quiser – Sakura se levantou e caminhou para a porta dos fundos que não estava muito longe de nós.

-Sakura, espera! Eu vou com você – Ela sorriu e eu acho que sorri também. Ela não é tão ruim, afinal.

Neji's pov

Acho que cometi um erro enorme. Eu fiz a Tenten chorar, porque fui um imbecil. Ela não fez isso pra se oferecer nem porque gosta do tal de Gaara e eu a tratei de uma forma desprezível. Estou com nojo de mim mesmo.

-Vamos, Neji! Agora é a aula do Gai-sensei! – Lee apareceu pulando ao meu redor. Entramos juntos na quadra. A Tenten ainda não estava lá. Gai começou o seu discurso sobre o fogo da juventude que durou uns vinte minutos. No meio o discurso, Tenten entrou na quadra com os olhos inchados e sentou-se bem longe de mim e do Lee. Ela abraçou as próprias pernas e começou a prestar atenção no que o professor dizia.

-Então vamos começar a acender esses fogos da juventude com um queimado misto! Meninos, nada de exagerarem com as nossas queridas flores.

O Lee e a Tenten ficaram no time rival do meu. O Lee começou a dizer como ia me derrotar com o poder da juventude e Gai o aplaudiu emocionado. O jogo começou e estava bem equilibrado. No final, só estávamos eu e um tal de Sora no meu time e a Tenten e o Lee no outro.

A Tenten queimou o Sora. O Sora não conseguiu queimar ninguém, mas a bola voltou pra mim. Queimei o Lee que tentou desesperadamente me queimar, mas a mira dele era muito ruim e a bola voltou para as minhas mãos. Agora eu teria que tentar queimar a Tenten. Ela não parecia se importar muito com a situação, mas eu estava hesitante. Depois de tudo, eu ainda tinha que tacar uma ola nela.

-Vai logo, Hyuuga! – gritou Tenten. Apesar de transparecer raiva em sua voz, eu sentia que ela estava me incentivando. Taquei a bola em sua direção, mas sem muita força. A Tenten agarrou e se preparou para tacar a bola em mim. Eu sabia que não precisava medir muito a minha força para tacar a bola nela, já que a Tenten é muito resistente, mas eu não queria em hipótese alguma machucá-la.

A bola da Tenten veio exatamente em minha direção como eu já esperava, considerando que ela tem uma mira excelente. Eu resolvi agarrar a bola em vez de fugir. Eu só não esperava que a bola viria com tanta força e, desconcentrado, acabei caindo no chão. No entanto, a bola continuava em minhas mãos.

Lee incentivava Tenten, dizendo que ela deveria colocar todo o poder do fogo da juventude na bola. Tenten sorriu para o Lee e voltou a me encarar. É incrível como, mesmo com os olhos inchados e expressão cansada, ela conseguia ter o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi.

-Neji, levanta! – gritou Tayuya. Ela era do meu time, mas foi uma das primeiras a serem queimadas. Levantei-me sem muita animação. Esse jogo já estava e cansando e, mesmo tentando evitar que isso acontecesse, resolvi queimar a Tenten de uma vez. Coloquei força na bola e arremessei na direção da Tenten. A bola estava muito rápida e ela não conseguiria se desviar, tampouco agarrar. Seria o fim do jogo.

Surpreendentemente, Tenten segurou a bola. O objeto tinha ido na direção de sua barriga e a acertado com força, mas Tenten segurou a bola antes que ela pudesse cair no chão. Tenten recuou alguns passos e possuía uma expressão de dor, mas a bola continuava firme em suas mãos. Ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue, o que deixou todos muito preocupados, inclusive eu.

-Tenten! – o professor levantou-se para correr em sua direção, mas Tenten fez um gesto para que ele parasse.

-Não. Esse jogo não acabou – ela estava louca. De longe percebia-se que ela não estava bem, então por que insistir? – Por que essa cara, Neji? – eu estava com uma expressão que misturava preocupação e surpresa. – Vamos! Mude essa expressão. Você não vai querer perder para uma garota, vai? – alguns garotos da minha sala riram. Sem motivo algum, devo dizer, já que muitos deles foram queimados pela Tenten.

-A bola está com você, Tenten. É a sua vez! – ela deu um sorriso confiante e tacou a bola na direção do meu estômago. Assim como eu tinha feito com ela. A bola não veio com tanta rapidez, sendo possível eu desviar. Se eu tentasse agarrar provavelmente ia perder o jogo. Sei que a Tenten usou muita força naquela bola.

Esse jogo já estava cansando. Eu e a Tenten estávamos nessa troca de bola a muito tempo e nenhum de nós parecia querer desistir. Eu até pensei nisso algumas vezes, mas eu não conseguia ferir o meu orgulho assim. O jogo que deveria ser de aquecimento, já tinha ocupado quase toda a aula. De fato, já estava quase na hora da saída e eu me encontrava exausto. Dava para ver que a Tenten estava igual ou pior do que eu. Tanto que a sua última bola não veio com força alguma e parecia que ia para o chão, por isso nem me mexi, esperando que a bola atingisse o chão e eu a pegassse. No entanto, o que eu não esperava aconteceu: a bola não atingiu o chão e sim meu pé e, como não foi tacada com muita força, a bola não subiu e im foi para o lado e eu não tive como segurá-la.

A Tenten venceu.

Ela deixou-se cair no chão, estava exausta e incrédula por ter ganhado o jogo com uma jogada assim. Após Tenten chegar ao chão, uma salva de palmas pode ser ouvida. Todos estavam meio surpresos com o jogo que ocorreu por quase dois tempos de aula. Eu fui ajudar a Tenten a se levantar.

-Neji, você me deixou ganhar? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

-Eu achei que a sua bola ia bater no chão. Juro que não fiz de propósito – ela segurou a minha mão e eu a puxei. Tenten sorriu. Acho que ela está muito satisfeita com sua vitória.

-A que horas vai ser o treino hoje?

-Você ainda vai querer treinar depois do que aconteceu mais cedo? – perguntei, incrédulo.

-Eu prometi, não prometi? E eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra – disse a última frase, imitando a voz escandalosa do Naruto. A Tenten não consegue ficar brava por muito tempo, acho.

-Às três. Como sempre.

-Estarei lá! – sorriu e depois foi até o Lee comemorar a vitória. Esse jogo cansativo e que consumiu as minhas energias serviu para alguma coisa, afinal.

Sasuke's pov

-Senhora Mitsashi, a Tenten já chegou?

-Ainda não, Sasuke, mas pode entrar se quiser. Ela deve estar vindo. Hoje eu fiz lasanha e aposto como ela não vai se atrasar – disse a mãe de Tenten, simpática.

-Eu quero entrar sim! Com licença! – entrei na casa de Tenten e sentei no sofá. – Posso ligar a TV?

-Claro que sim!

Pouco tempo depois, a porta escancarou-se a Tenten chegou em casa pulando e gritando.

-MÃE, EU GANEI NO QUEIMADO. QUEIMADO MISTO, MÃE! EU FUI A ÚLTIMA PESSOA QUE SOBROU DO MEU TIME E CONSEGUI GANHAR!

-Tenten, deixa de ser escandalosa! – disse com as mãos no ouvido.

-Sasukezito! – Tenten pulou em cima de mim. Acho que estou ficando vermelho. – Você ouviu? – perguntou, empolgada. – Eu ganhei no queimado misto.

-Acho que o cara do outro quarteirão ouviu, Tenten – reclamei, mal-humorado.

-Deixe de ser chato, Sasuke. Você vai almoçar aqui? Porque você tem a aula com a Sakura. Se você almoçar aqui vocênão vai se atrasar! E tem lasanha – informou Tenten com os olhos brilhando.

-Se a sua mãe concordar...

-Ela deixa sim! Você veio aqui pra comer, não veio? Seu danado! – a Tenten tá parecendo uma matraca. O pior é que ela fala tudo muito rápido.

-Pra começar, saia de cima de mim que você está suada.

-Tá bom, Vossa Majestade – brincou, levantando-se.

-Eu vim te pedir explicações.

-Explicações o.õ

-Sobre o Gaara. Vocês estão namorando?

-Ah! Você também viu aquilo? – perguntou, meio que gemendo.

-Sim.

-Sabe o que é... É que a Ino tá perseguindo o Gaara. Ele me pediu ajuda. Eu dei um conselho que parece não ter funcionado.

-É. Eu estou sabendo dessa parte.

-Está?

-Depois a gente fala sobre isso. Continue.

-Ele veio reclamar e a Ino estava se aproximando da gente. A única coisa que eu pensei em fazer foi beijá-lo e dizer que estávamos namorando pra Ino largar do pé dele. Eu não gosto dele.

-Então a Sakura tinha razão...

-A Sakura?

-Ela tinha dito que aquela cena toda... não parecia que você realmente gostava do Gaara.

-Bem perspicaz essa menina, mas em que contexto ela disse isso, Sasuke?

-É que eu soquei a cara do Gaara e...

-Você fez o quê?

-Eu... achei que ele tinha se aproveitado de você...

-Sasuke, você tem que ser menos impulsivo às vezes. Tecnicamente, eu que me aproveitei dele, porque peguei ele desprevinido – A Tenten brinca com tudo. Incrível.

-Mas ele confirmou que vocês estavam namorando.

-Sem dúvida a Ino estava lá.

-Estava.

-Mas e a Sakura?

-O que tem ela?

-Ela conversou com você?

-Mais ou menos... Ela me tirou de lá para que eu não me metesse em mais confusões e depois voltamos para a sala juntos – Tenten sorriu maliciosa. – Não é nada disso do que você está pensando!

-Você lê mentes?

-Não, mas...

-Então você pensou no que acha que eu pensei, porque também estava pensando nisso.

-Hã?

-Eu disse que... esquece. Sua mente é subdesenvolvida!

-Tenten, nem você deve saber do que está falando!

-Vem comer e cala a boca! – Tenten me puxou até a cozinha e encerramos o assunto.

Eu saí de lá um pouco antes das duas horas pra ir pra casa da Sakura. Chegando lá, eu pude ver que o Naruto já chegara e estava quase quebrando um lápis, enquanto encarava fixamente uma folha de papel. Sakura pediu para que eu entrasse e tirasse os sapatos.

-Achei que você não vinha mais, Sasuke. Já são duas e meia.

-É que eu passei na casa de uma amiga.

-Você falou com a Tenten? – perguntou, parecendo realmente curiosa. Eu assenti. – E então? – ela é amiga da Ino e deve contar tudo pra ela. Eu não vou estragar o plano da Tenten.

-Está tudo bem.

-Ah... – Sakura suspirou e me indicou uma cadeira, de frente para o Naruto. Ela estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa. Entregou-me uns papéis e explicou. – Esses aqui são alguns exercícios de revisão. Tente resolver todos, como se fosse uma prova. Daqui a uma hora você me diz quais foram as suas dificuldades, para eu ter uma idéia do que trabalhar com você.

Isso é uma boa idéia. Assim ela saberá o meu nível. Deve ter feito a mesma coisa com o Naruto, então ele só tem mais meia hora. O dobe parece desesperado. Será que estão tão difíceis assim?

Sakura's pov

-Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. Que tal biscoito? – sugeri. Naruto fez um gesto afirmativo, mas não me olhou. Parece realmente concentrado em resolver as questões. Fico muito feliz n.n.

-Não. Origada. Acabei de almoçar – poxa... Sasuke não vai conhecer meus dotes culinários. -.- Tudo bem... Eu supero.

O preparo dos biscoitos me tomou toda a meia hora que restava para que o Naruto terminasse os exercícios. Está na hora de eu ir lá conferir.

-Naruto, seu tempo acabou.

-Só mais um pouquinho, Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, acalme-se. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-los. Eu não vou dar nota.

-Mas não quero que você me ache burro, Sakura-chan.

-Fique tranqüilo e coma uns biscoitos. Eu vou ver como estão os seus cálculos.

-Tudo bem – concordou, apreensivo e foi para a cozinha pegar os biscoitos.

Peguei uma caneta para corrigir os cálculos. Eu distribui os problemas dos mais fáceis aos mais difíceis. Então se começar com atrocidades... Terei muito trabalho a fazer...

Tenten's pov

-Hiashi-sama, o Neji está?

-Está sim, srta Mitsashi. Vou chamá-lo - -.- Até aqui eu sou srta Mitsashi. Por que ele não me chama de Tenten?

-Oi, Tenten.

-Oi, Neji. Vamos? – ele concordou e fomos para o lugar que costuávamos treinar. Ficava dentro da propriedade Hyuuga, só que mais ao fundo, onde tinha um grande espaço para se treinar.

-Tenten – olhei para ele. -, você me perdoa por... você sabe.

-Por ter agido como um idiota e ter me julgado sem possuir o conhecimento prévio dos fatos?

-Sim...

-Tudo bem, Neji, mas não... não faz mais isso, ok? É muito ruim achar que o seu amigo pensa assim de você.

-Eu prometo.

Depois deste breve diálogo, começamos a treinar. O Neji era muito bom e eu não podia negar, ainda mais depois do exaustão que o queimado me causou, eu já não estava lutando como normalmente. Meu nível estava inferior. O Neji também estava um pouco afetado por causa do jogo, mas não tanto quanto eu. Ele não me repreendia pelo meu desempenho inferior ao habitual, porque ele sabia meus motivos e estava com um pé atrás comigo.

Taquei duas kunais em sua direção. Uma em direção ao rosto e a outra, ao tronco, pois achava que ele só conseguiria desviar de uma. Mas ele segurou a que ia acertar o seu tronco e desviou da que ia pro seu rosto. Me distraí por um momento e quando percebi, Neji estava atrás de mim com a kunai que ele tinha segurado apontada para o meu pescoço.

Consegui me livrar do Neji e começamos a travar um combate corpo a corpo. Ele desviava de todos os meus chutes e eu conseguia esquivar de uma boa parte de seus golpes. Acontece que o Neji tem uma técnica de acertar alguns pontos do músculo, impedindo que a pessoa se mova normalmente. Algo a ver com a circulação de sangue no local acertado. Pontos de pressão e coisas assim. Enfim, ele acertou um no meu joelho e, como eu uso mais as minhas pernas, eu fiquei em desvantagem.

Ele me deu uma rasteira para antecipar a minha queda, mas, por impulso, eu o segurei antes que eu caísse. Como ele não esperava que eu fosse fazer isso, ele caiu em cima de mim.

-Neji!

-Shhh...

Ele fechou os olhos e eu fechei os meus também. Nossas respirações estavam se mesclando. Eu podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do corção do Neji e tinha certeza que ele também podia ouvir as minhas. Seu rosto estava bem próximo ao meu e nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu não queria ter parado aqui! Juro!

Mas foi preciso, se não eu não conseguiria postar hoje!

A parte do queimado não era planejada, mas foi a minha parte preferida do capítulo!

Tenten's got the power!! \o/

Respondendo aos reviews das pessoas que não tem conta no Fanfiction:

Julie

Então vou ter sua companhia até o final?

Que bom!

Obrigada pela review!

Kissus!

Bianca Hyuuga

Obrigado! n.n

Eu não acho que tenha tanto talento, mas você é muito gentil!

Está aqui a continuação!

Espero que continue acompanhando!

Kissus!!

Júh

Nenhuma fic é tão legal quanto a minha? olhos brilhando

Que emoção!

Sim a maioria você pensou certo, mas a Tayuya não vai ser tão importante a ponto de fazer parte de um triângulo.

É realmente muito bom a Tenten ser tão assediada para variar, né?

Obrigada!

Kissus!!

Bom, é isso!

Até o próximo capítulo! o/

Kissus!!


	4. Mudanças

People! Desculpe pela demora e obrigado por todas as reviews!!

Aqui está o capítulo quatro!

Ele não está muito bom, mas é extremamente importante para a história.

Espero que vocês gostem e prometo tentar ser mais rápida com o capítulo 5, ok?

Agora aproveitem a história!

**Mais uma história colegial**

**Capítulo IV**

**Mudanças**

Ele fechou os olhos e eu fechei os meus também. Nossas respirações estavam se mesclando. Eu podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do corção do Neji e tinha certeza que ele também podia ouvir as minhas. Seu rosto estava bem próximo ao meu e nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar. Pude sentir os lábios do Neji contra os meus, mas, infelizmente, não consegui aproveitar o momentos, pois nós ouvimos um pigarro, que fez com que nos separássemos. Percebi que foi Hanabi quem tinha pigarreado.

-Então... vocês estão namorando? – não sei e foi impressão, mas ouvi um tom de esperança em sua voz. Mesmo ela não sabendo, nos deixou em um clima um tanto quanto tenso. Eu e Neji agimos por impulso e só agora tomamos consciência do que estávamos fazendo.

-Não – respondi, lacônica. Não estava muito a fim de dar explicações à Hanabi... Posso até sentir a minha cabeça girar. Acho que eu tenho um sexto sentido para me meter em encrencas. Eu ainda não faço idéia de como irei resolver o problema com o Gaara e já vem mais esse agora...

-Mas então...

-Acontece que nós estávamos treinando e eu caí em cima da Tenten. Somente isso. Foi um acidente – tanto eu quanto o Neji sabíamos que isso não era verdade, mas soou bem convincente. Hanabi não parecia ter se dado por satisfeita, mas se limitou a suspirar.

-Tenten-chan, você já acabou o seu treino com o Neji?

-Anh... Eu não sei. Acabei, Neji? – perguntei, olhando-o. Ele parecia um pouco aéreo, estava olhando para o céu com uma expressão tão calma... Estava tão bonito... O.O Não, ele não estava! E não! Eu não disse isso! Oh, my God! Eu tenho que parar com isso. Eu não posso fazer com que o Neji seja mais do que o meu amigo! Pelo menos, não agora. Eu tenho que resolver o negócio com o Gaara e descobrir se o Sasuke, de fato, gosta de mim. Ahhh... Isso é tão problemático.

-Sim.

-Hã? Sim o quê?

-Você perguntou se tínhamos acabado de treinar. Sim, acabamos.

-Então, Tenten-chan, vamos entrar e comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Hanabi, sorridente. Essa menina é tão estranha. O Neji e a Hinata dizem que ela é o capeta encarnado, mas ela é tão legal comigo. Provavelmente, eles é que são exagerados... Mesmo assim, eu estou com uma vontade inexplicável de enforcá-la até a morte.

-Tudo bem. Vamos!

-Siiiimm!! – Hanabi entrou pulando e eu a segui sorrindo. Virei-me e dei tchau para o Neji que me parecia aéreo novamente...

Sakura's pov

Eu estava concentrada corrigindo os erros do Naruto e pensando em como ajudá-lo até que alguém toca o meu ombro. Olhei para o lado e vi que essa pessoa era o Sasuke. Ele me entregou a sua folha. O relógio marcava 15:30. Estava realmente na hora. Suspirei.

-Ok, Sasuke. Obrigada. Se você puder esperar, eu lhe agradeço. Eu estou tendo muito trabalho aqui. Mas, se você quiser ir embora, continuamos amanhã.

-Não, eu espero – Ai... Ele vai esperar?? A cada dia eu fico mais apaixonada. Dei uma olhada nas respostas do Sasuke. Me surpreendi, pois parecia que o Sasuke estava com realmente dificuldade, mas os exercícios me parecem tão bem feitos...

-Sasuke...?

-Hum?

-Você... encontrou alguma dificuldade para resolver esses exercícios?

-Só nos dois últimos, acho.

-Só nesses?! – o encarei, surpresa. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, sarcástico.

-Entretanto, acho que consegui chegar a resposta do penúltimo. Se algum estiver errado, creio que será apenas o último – achei que tinha feito exercícios complicados que me dariam a exata base dos pontos que terei que abordar com eles, mas... se o Sasuke só errou a última questão, parece que eu não terei muito o que fazer. Oh não! É claro que eu quero que o Sasuke se saia bem em matemática, mas a idéia dessas aulas era exatamente aumentar o meu tempo com ele!

Nada nunca dá certo pra mim... -.-

Hinata's pov

Estava em meu quarto, terminado de fazer a tarefa de casa, quando ouço passos apressados no corredor. Abri um pouco a porta do meu quarto e encontrei a Hanabi puxando a Tenten para dentro de seu quarto. Mas o que a Tenten está fazendo aqui?

Tenten me viu e acenou, mas não pude retribuir o aceno, pois a Hanabi a puxou rapidamente para dentro de seu quarto e bateu a porta, mostrando-me a língua. Bufei. Aquela garota era tão infantil e implicante! Desci para comer alguma coisa e encontrei o nii-san na cozinha, preparando um chá.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntei, gentilmente.

-Não precisa, já estou acabando. Obrigado por se oferecer – o nii-san parece meio perturbado. Abri o armário e peguei um biscoito. Sentei-me a mesa e comecei a comer em silêncio. – Você quer um pouco de chá? – afirmei com a cabeça. Neji entregou-me uma xícara e sentou-se à mesa para me fazer companhia. Permanecemos em silêncio por um bom tempo, o que, particularmente, já estava me incomodando. No entanto, Neji parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Nee, Neji... – Neji piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Realmente, ele estava muito distraído. Por fim, olhou-me interrogativo. – Alguma coisa lhe incomoda? – ele fez que não com a cabeça. Suspirei. Eu não queria saber se alguma coisa o incomodava, já que eu já sabia que sim. O que eu queria saber era _o que_ o incomodava. – Certeza?

-Na verdade, a _coisa_ em questão não está me incomodando, mas sim, me deixando confuso. Confuso sobre o que eu sinto por alguém – surpreendi-me com a resposta dele. Eu não esperava uma resposta para falar a verdade.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... A Tenten tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

-Ultimamente, parece que ela está envolvida em tudo o que diz respeito a mim... – desabafou Neji, não parecendo muito contente.

-O que houve?

-Estávamos treinando. Num golpe desajeitado, eu caí em cima dela, nossos lábios se tocaram e, isso só não se tornou um beijo, porque a Hanabi-sama chegou e levou a Tenten – O.O Uau... Quer dizer... Uhul!! \o/ Finalmente parece que o Neji-nii-san e a Tenten vão ficar juntos!

-Então... você gosta dela?

-Não tenho certeza. Acontece que isso não pode acontecer!

-O.o Por quê?

-Porque ela tem que fingir que é namorada do Gaara e, mesmo que ela gostasse de mim, ela não iria ficar comigo por causa do Uchiha – O.õ Que história confusa... Mas... Peraí!

-Ela tem que fingir que é namorada do Gaara?! – minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que o normal, mas não o suficiente para se tornar um grito.

-É... ela beijou ele, porque ele estava tentando se livrar da Ino. A Tenten achou que fingir ser a namorada dele era a melhor solução para ajudá-lo.

-Você viu? Quero dizer, o beijo?

-Sim. Nós até brigamos, mas já fizemos às pazes, por isso eu prefiro não lembrar dessa briga.

-Tenten-chan tem uma vida muito atarefada e confusa – comentei, pensativa. A situação dela é bem difícil, mas os sentimentos do nii-san devem estar bem bagunçados...

Tenten's pov

-Hã? Ontem?

-É... O Neji chegou aqui todo irritadinho e isso provavelmente tem alguma coisa a ver com você, já que é difícil fazer o meu priminho perder a cabeça.

-Ontem... Ah! O Neji e o Sasuke brigaram.

-Por quê?

-Sabe... É uma coisa muito complexa e ridícula. Acho melhor deixar pra lá, Hanabi-chan...

-Eu tinha quase certeza que tinha a ver com você! – exclamou Hanabi, emburrada.

-Em parte realmente teve. Além da briga ter acontecido na minha casa, eles alegam que eu fui um dos motivos da briga. Sasuke e Neji ainda não se entendem, mas eu estou bem com os dois. Por isso acho melhor não me envolver! Já tenho muitos problemas na minha cabeça!

-Quais?! – Hanabi estava com os olhos brilhando. Essa daí nasceu para ser fofoqueira! Mas eu não vou ficar desabafando com uma garota de 11 anos sobre os meu problemas de 16. Se bem que a Hanabi é bem avançadinha...

-Err... Nossa! Minha mãe vai me matar! Era pra eu estar em casa há uma hora!! – encenei minha melhor cara de "meus-dias-estão-contados" e corri para fora do quarto. – Tchau, Hanabi-chan! – gritei já no final do corredor. O rosto de Hanabi apareceu do lado de fora da porta, carregava consigo uma expressão de desânimo. Normal. Do jeito qe é fofoqueira deve estar corroendo-se de curiosidade...

Quando passei pela cozinha, encontrei Hinata e Neji conversando. O Neji parecia um tanto desanimado. Eu queria ir até lá para perguntar o que o atormentava, mas achei melhor que não o fizesse. O provável motivo para o desânimo do meu amigo era eu, então eu não queria piorar a situação.

-Tenten-san! – Passei muito tempo parada pelo visto. Pelo menos o suficiente para que a Hinata me visse.

-Olá! Eu... já estava indo embora. Não queria incomodar – cocei a nuca e ri sem-graça. Hinata, como sempre, mostrou-me um de seus sorrisos gentis e Neji... Neji me encarava, mas não me encarava ao mesmo tempo. Não entenderam? Como eu, uma reles mortal que não tem o dom da poesia, hei de explicar? Ele me olhava, mas não estava me vendo... Acho que é isso... Porque ele pareceu estar pensando em outra coisa, uma coisa que, talvez, estivesse muito distante de mim. Ou muito perto... Talvez ele estivesse pensando em mim, mas não no eu desse momento. Um eu do passado, um eu de alguns minutos atrás...

-TENTEN-CHAN! – chamou-me Hinata pelo que, de acordo com o que seu tom e expressão mostraram, não foi a primeira vez. Sorri para ela e aproximei-me da mesa em que ela e Neji sentavam. – Quer chá? – fiz uma careta. É estranho, mas, mesmo eu sendo japonesa, detesto chá! E, agora que estou sendo sincera, também não sou lá uma das maiores fãs de sushi. – O que foi?

-A Tenten não gosta de chá – respondeu Neji por mim. Afirmei com a cabeça. – Quer suco de abacaxi, Tenten?

-Tem aqui? – meus olhos começaram a brilhar. Sim, eu AMO suco de abacaxi.

-Você acha que eu estaria oferecendo se não tivesse? – perguntou Neji com desdém. Quer saber? Ele pode desdenhar a vontade, porque eu sei que nesta casa só tem suco de abacaxi por minha causa. Sim, porque a nobre e tradicional família Hyuuga só toma chá. O Neji que dá um jeito de conseguir suco de abacaxi porque eu sempre vou lá para treinar e fazer minhas visitinhas _inconvenientes_, segundo o Neji.

-Bobo! Eu aceito sim, por favor – sentei na cadeira em uma posição ereta e fiz cara de gente rica. Hinata riu, mas, imediatamente, abafou-o com as mãos. – O que foi, Hinata?

-Nada.

-Não se pode rir nesta casa?

-Não é muito educado rir à mesa, Tenten-san – explicou-me, calmamente.

-Eh?! – será que estou fazendo papel de caipira? Mas, tipo, qual é o problema de "rir à mesa"? Quando o Sasuke foi comer lasanha lá em casa só faltou voar molho sobre nossas cabeças. – Ai... Eu não posso demorar muito aqui! Eu falei pra Hanabi que minha mãe já devia estar nervosa por eu não estar em casa!

-O que a Hanabi estava fazendo para fazer com que você mentisse? – perguntou Neji, entregando-me o meu néctar dos deuses, ou melhor, suco de abacaxi.

-Estava me sentindo em um interrogatório! Sabe aqueles filmes? "Tudo o que você disser poderá e será usado contra você"? Então! Era assim que eu me sentia!

-Esse é o jeito da Hanabi... – comentou Hinata, mas ela não parecia muito feliz ao dizer isso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não! – gritou Hinata, espantando a mim e, tenho certeza, ao Neji também.

Sakura's pov

Depois de duas horas, eu já tinha corrigido todos os exercícios e começado a trabalhar com o Naruto. Sasuke permanecia por perto, aproveitando para fazer revisão da matéria. Naruto pediu para ir embora, porque ele "já não aguentava mais pensar". Eu concordei e disse para ele voltar amanhã. Depois disso, fiquei sozinha com o Sasuke...

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, você quer começar com as suas dúvidas? – perguntei mei tímida por estar sozinha com ele.

-Na verdade, não – não pude conter a minha expressão de surpresa ao ouvir tal frase. – É que, quando você estava ensinando ao Naruto, eu aproveitei para revisar a matéria e foi muito útil. Acho que já é o suficiente por hoje.

-Ah... Então tudo bem. Quer que eu o acompanhe até a porta?

-Não precisa – Sasuke começou a andar em direção à porta. Abaixei minha cabeça, mas, de repente, parece que meu subconsciente gritou mais alto do que eu gostaria:

-ESPERA! – Sasuke olhou-me assustado. Ótimo. Assustei ele e não sei o que dizer. – Eu... me desculpe...

-Pelo quê? – ahn...

-Por... ter gritado sem ter nada o que falar... Hehehehehe – ao contrário do que eu pensava, o Sasuke sorriu. Sim! Ele sorriu! – Er...

-Sabe? Às vezes você se parece muito com a Tenten – depois dessa, eu não sei o que dizer...

-A Tenten é sua melhor amiga, não é?

-Com certeza.

-Mas... Eu achei que você não gostasse de mim... – Sasuke pareceu ponderar por um segundo. Depois, sorriu.

-Eu também achava, mas... você não é tão ruim.

-E com isso eu deveria ficar alegre? – perguntei, irônica.

-Já é alguma coisa, não, Sakura?

-Você acha?

-Considerando que você gosta de mim...

-Eu estou considerando que você é mais convencido do que eu imaginava... – falei, rindo. Sasuke quase riu também. Não sei porque, mas estou conseguindo me sentir mais à vontade com ele...

-Você deveria ser amiga da Tenten.

-Como?

-Outro dia, ela estava dando piti porque não tinha uma amiga mulher... Acho que você seria uma boa amiga pra ela.

-Se eu me tornar amiga da Tenten, a Ino me mata! Por causa do Gaara... – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu também não entendo... Ela somente olhou para o rosto do garoto e se apaixonou!

-Você também não me conhecia muito bem quando se declarou.

-Mas... deu pra saber como você era, quero dizer, eu sabia que você era uma boa pessoa, mas esse Gaara... ele é indecifrável!

-Também não fui com a cara dele.

-Mas isso porque você ficou com medo de perder a Tenten-chan, né? – sorri, tristemente. Sasuke não pareceu perceber, porque ele estava ocupado demais fazendo-se de surpreso. Essa foi uma das únicas vezes da minha vida que o vi desconcertado.

-Eu... não...

-Ta vermelho, Sasuke? – impliquei.

-Como eu disse: às vezes você parece irritantemente com ela...

-Você não tinha dito "irritantemente"!

-Acho que tinha esquecido de comentar.

-Sasuke, você é tão bobo! – Ele sorriu. Eu também. Das duas uma: ou o meu amor se torna recíproco, ou seremos bons amigos!

Tenten's pov

-Atrasada!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Eu estou atrasada!! – gritava, enquanto corria _elegantemente_ até a escola. – Portões!! Como é bom vê-los e...

BUM!

-Portões... Por que vocês tinham que fechar? – sim, eu estava falando com os portões até que vi o tiozinho que os fechou. – Tiiiooo!! Por favor, será que você não podia abri-los pra mim?

-Sinto muito, mas se a senhorita está atrasada o problema é único e exclusivamente seu! – Ouch! E antes do velho desbocado ir embora, ele ainda se virou e disse: - E, felizmente, eu não sou o sei tio! – é impressão minha ou ficou frio de repente?

-Tenten! – virei-me para a direção de onde vinha a voz e deparei-me com Gaara escorado no muro.

-Atrasado? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Como você – opa! O frio voltou...

-Certo... – concordei, mexendo com os meu dedos.

-Quer ir tomar sorvete? – Hã?

-Hã?!

-Perguntei – repetiu, sério. – Se você quer ir tomar sorvete. Assim, nós nos distraímos até o segundo tempo.

-Duvido que aquele velho rabugento vá abrir o portão pra gente no segundo tempo.

-A gente pula o muro. Eu só não quero entrar no meio da aula – esse garoto... me assusta às vezes... Ele é assustadoramente imprevisível!

-Então vamos, Gaara – segurei a mão dele e comecei a caminhar até a sorveteria. Poderia ir para a sorveteria de olhos fechados, pois eu e o Neji quase sempre vamos para lá depois das aulas. Parei de tentar andar quando me toquei que algo me impedia de prosseguir. Virei-me e percebi que Gaara estava sólido como uma rocha e com o rosto incrivelmente vermelho. – O que foi?

-Nada...

-Não é por que eu estou segurando a sua mão, é? – perguntei, levantando uma de minhas sobrancelha. – Nos beijamos e você não ficou assim...

-Porque o beijo foi algo forçado. Você só o fez para me ajudar com a Ino, mas isso... foi inesperado.

-Hum... Amigos dão as mãos uns aos outros – sorri, docemente. Gaara sorriu também. Recomeçamos a andar e logo estávamos na sorveteria. – O que vai querer? – perguntei-me, sentando-me de frente para ele.

-Acho que de pistache...

-Eu vou querer... morango com chocolate e...

-Desculpe.

-Hã? Pelo quê?

-Por te fazer ter de fingir que é minha namorada.

-Hum... Não vou te dizer que não é nada, porque eu cheguei até a brigar com o Neji, mas agora já está tudo bem. Depois daquele beijo, a gente não fez mais nada "de namorados", afinal. Acontece que não podemos, quero dizer, temos que achar uma solução melhor para isso.

-Você diz que brigou com o Hyuuga? Acredito que não tenha passado de agressões verbais, mas o Uchiha me deu um soco.

-Ele me disse. Sinto muito por isso. Só que o Neji também me deu uma bolada que me fez ficar tonta. Até cuspi sangue...

-O quê?! – Gaara gritou, levantando-se abruptamente e batendo com as mãos na mesa. Eu e todas as pessoas da sorveteria o encaramos assustados.

-C-calma! Foi... durante um jogo de queimado. Eu só estava brincando – disse, suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Ele é tão competitivo a ponto de jogar uma bola com tamanha força na direção de uma frágil garota?!

-FRÁGIL?! – gritei, levantando-me e batendo na mesa assim como ele fizera segundos antes. – Quem você está chamando de frágil? É essa a imagem que você faz de mim? Uma garota frágil e indefesa? Quer saber? Eu ganhei o jogo! E não foi porque ele me deixou ganhar, não! Eu não sabia o quão machista você era, Sabaku no Gaara!

-Tenten... – sussurrou.

-O quê?! – gritei, mal-humorada.

-Você é louca – disse Gaara, sorrindo. Minha cara devia estar muito engraçada, pois ele começou a rir depois, sentando-se na cadeira, ou melhor, jogando-se. Levei alguns segundos pra entender o que estava acontecendo. Não cheguei a conclusão alguma, por isso resolvi me juntar a ele e rir descontroladamente.

Sakura's pov

-O Gaara ainda não chegou! Sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo? Fiquei sabendo que aquela Tenten também não chegou! Será que eles resolveram matar aula juntos? Ohhhh... Que romântico – Ino não parava um minuto sequer de falar. Isso já estava me deixando louca e prestes a explodir.

-Ino, cala a boca! – disse entredentes, procurando não gritar.

-Olha, olha! É o Gaara! – gritou Ino, puxando a manga do meu uniforme. Olhei para a porta e, realmente, era o Gaara que estava estranhamente sorridente.

Acompanhei-o com o olhar, achando aquela situação muito estranha. Ele sentou-se em sua carteira, que ficava atrás do Sasuke e, por isso, o meu olhar e o do Sasuke se cruzaram. Em vez de virar o rosto e corar, como eu normalmente faço, sussurrei um "Oi, bobão" para ele, que sorriu. Olhei para frente, mas, de repente, uma bola de papel foi parar na minha mesa.

"Oi, sua chata!"

Era o que dizia. Era a letra do Sasuke. Eu sabia, pois era idêntica a dos exercícios de matemática. Não pude evitar que um enorme sorriso se formasse em meu rosto. Ino puxou o papel da minha mão e o leu.

-De quem é?

-Hã?

-O bilhete! De quem é?

-De quem você acha que é? – perguntei, enigmática.

-Do jeito que foi "educado", provavelmente é do Sai! Acertei?

-Não.

-De quem é, criatura?

-Do Sasuke.

-Hsuhaushaushuhsuhaushuahsuah – enquanto Ino quase caía da cadeira de tanto rir, eu tratei de responder o bilhete de Sasuke.

"Tudo bem? Minha amiga histérica está dando um ataque, porque não acreditou que o bilhete é seu. Você reparou? O Gaara está... sorrindo! Estou ficando com medo! Ele sorrindo é assustador! Sinal do apocalipse! Será que você pode descobrir o que houve, bobão?"

Reamassei o papel e o joguei discretamente para o Sasuke para que o professor não percebesse. Este estava virado pra o quadro escrevendo os exercícios. Ino olhou-me espantada ao constatar que, de fato, o bilhete era do Sasuke.

"Srta. Irritante, você acha mesmo que eu vou falar com o Gaara? Eu dei um soco nele!"

"Você tem certeza que não quer perguntar? A Ino me disse que a Tenten também não tinha chegado na escola. E se eles estavam juntos?"

"Argh! Eu vou perguntar! Mas não é por causa da Tenten!"

"To sabendo... Quer lanchar comigo na hora do recreio?"

"Pode ser... Mas vê lá, hein? Um movimento errado e te processo por assédio sexual!"

"Sasuke vá sonhando! Se toque e deixe de ser convencido!"

"Srta Irritante... ou será que é srta Atrevida?"

"Chame-me como quiser, sr. Fodão!"

"Obrigado pelo elogio!"

"Idiota!"

"A recíproca é verdadeira"

"¬¬ Talk to the paper and shut up!"

-Sakura, eu acordei em algum tipo de universo alternativo onde coisas impossíveis acontecem? – perguntou Ino, abobada.

-Talvez – eu não podia estar mais feliz!

Tenten's pov

Quando eu cheguei na sala, todos os olhares voltaram-se para mim. Percebi que Neji olhava-me interrogativo, por isso preferi sentar-me ao lado do Lee. Percebi também que tinha uma garota que eu não conhecia na sala de aula. Ela era loira e possuía quatro marias-chiquinhas. Eu fui com a cara dela, mas, pelo jeito, ela não foi com a minha, já que me olhava ameaçadoramente.

-Minha querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude!! Onde esteve?

-Eu... quem é a garota loira, Lee? – perguntei logo, pois já estava incomodada com o olhar fixo dela sobre mim.

-Você saberia se não tivesse chegado atrasada!

-Vamos lá, Lee! Não seja chato!

-Ela foi transferiada de Okayama. O nome dela é Temari. Sabaku no Temari.

-O.O

-O quê?

-Irmã... do Gaara?

-Como você sabia? – perguntou o Sobrancelha-boy, animado. Bati com a cabeça na carteira, esperando que o Lee parasse de falar e a Temari de me olhar.

Na hora do recreio, fui impedida de sai da sala pois Temari me prendeu contra a parede. Estávamos sozinhas na sala e eu estava com medo. Sim, eu luto artes maciais e lido com armas, mas, pô, a Temari era assustadora!

-Você é Mitsashi Tenten?

-Sim – respondi num fio de voz.

-É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ NAMORANDO COM O MEU IRMÃO? – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! O.O

-Sim...

-Oh, coitada... – disse Temari em um tom de verdadeira pena. Ela largou-se na mesa mais próxima e sorriu pra mim. – Meus pêsames, sinceramente. Prazer, Sabaku no Temari – disse, entendendo a mão pra mim.

-Olha, devo admitir que você me assustou. Olhando-me daquele jeito, prendendo-me na parede, gritando comigo e tudo mais...

-Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas...

-Mas agora que você fez isso... cara, eu estou muito mais assustada! Minhas pernas estão tremendo! – Temari soltou uma gargalhada.

-Você foi a responsável pelo atraso do meu irmãozinho?

-Não! Ele já estava atrasado quando eu cheguei – disse, levantando a mão direita.

-Aquele delinqüentezinho!!

-Huhsaushuashua Você parece ser bem legal, Temari!

-Você também, Tenten! – apertamos as mãos. Acho que eu achei aquela amiga mulher que tanto procurava.

Começamos a descer as escadas enquanto conversávamos. De fato, a Temari era bem legal e engraçada. Também era um pouco estressada, mas acho que é isso que a marca...

-Então o Gaara pegou a chapinha da nossa tia e disse que não queria mais que o cabelo dele fosse pra cima – contava Temari, sorrindo muito.

-Hhsuahsuahushuashuhsua Eu também queria que o meu cabelo não fosse pra cima... – lamentei-me em meio aos risos.

-Oh! Me too! – estávamos quase no pátio quando encontramos Gaara, que arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que eles iriam sair de seus olhos. – Gaa-kun, que saudades! – disse Temari, sorrindo... maleficamente O.o

-Você está me seguindo, Temari? – perguntou Gaara, tentando manter sua forma impassível de sempre.

-Não seja tão convencido... – depois disso seguiu-se uma discussão. Normal, eu diria, já que são irmãos e irmãos brigam. Virei meu rosto para o lado e, dessa vez, fui eu quem me surpreendi: Sasuke e Sakura estavam lanchando juntos e pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

-Com licença – pedi aos irmãos Sabaku, mas aposto que eles não me escutaram. Aproximei-me do casalzinho e me escondi atrás de uma árvore.

-O Gaara estava com a Tenten na sorveteria – Sasuke explicou à Sakura com o que parecia... rancor na voz.

-É?

-Parece que eles estavam atrasados e foram para a sorveteria para esperar pelo segundo tempo.

-Então não é tão ruim, né?

-Não seria, mas ver aquela Sabaku nojento todo sorridente...

-Você está com ciúmes, não está? – perguntou Sakura num tom claramente sentido.

-Claro que estou! Tenten é minha melhor amiga, aí vem aquele ruivinho metido e a tira de mim! Já não bastava aquele Hyuuga... – tive que rir depois daquele comentário. Sasuke é realmente um bobão ciumento. Para a minha sorte, nenhhum dos dois parece ter ouvido minha risada.

-Não é desse tipo de ciúme que estou falando – cortou, séria.

-Como? – Sasuke e eu parecíamos estar confusos, mas eu não pude ouvir o esclarecimento da Sakura, porque senti uma mão em meus ombros.

-Então você estava com o Sabaku? – perguntou a voz, séria. Nem precisei me virar para saber quem era.

-Neji – virei-me -, antes de qualquer coisa...

-Não precisa explicar, eu ouvi a conversinha da srta. Cor-de-rosa com o sr. Sou-melhor-do-que-você.

-Então por que veio me perguntar? – indaguei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não é... sobre isso que quero falar – Neji abaixou a cabeça e eu fiquei preocupada.

-O que foi, Neji? – perguntei, colocando a mão em seu braço.

-Não é nada com o que deva se preocupar. Eu só... quero esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Vem aqui – levei-o para um banco e nos sentamos. – Estou ouvindo...

-Aquele beijo... – eu meio que petrifiquei nessa hora. Fui pega de surpresa. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem esperava que fôssemos falar sobre isso. – Esqueça-o – eu não melhorei após ouvir isso. Eu não queria falar sobre isso, mas eu também não queria esquecer, afinal, eu gosto do Neji. Eu gosto muito dele. Talvez eu até o am... – Aquilo foi um acidente e nenhum de nós queria que aquilo ocorresse...

-Fale por si mesmo.

-Como? – Neji parecia totalmente surpreso.

-Quis dizer que... eu queria aquilo. De verdade. Mas... vejo que era apenas eu – levantei a cabeça, pois eu tive uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas eu não iria fazer isso. Muito menos na frente _dele_.

-Você...

-Não precisa dizer nada que me conforte, Neji. Eu... ficarei bem e... – não pude terminar de falar, pois Neji segurou minha cintura, aproximou-me dele e me beijou. Dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade. E devo dizer que, se ainda havia algum dúvida de que eu gostava dele, ela se foi. – Uau – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer depois daquilo. Neji exibia um dos seus meio sorrisos e, para a n ossa felicidade, ninguém parecia ter visto o que aconteceu.

-É... – naquele momento, viramos pessoas de poucas palavras. Talvez, quem sabe, porque elas não se faziam necessárias. Infelizmente, só por agora...

Naquele dia, Neji resolveu me acompanhar até em casa. Ainda não tinha passado o efeito daquele beijo e estávamos com aquela cara de bobos apaixonados. Entretanto, o Sasuke ainda não gostava dele. eu ainda tinha fingir que era namorada do Gaara. E, embora tenha sido maravilhoso, tudo que ocorreu, não deveria ter ocorrido... ainda.

Chegamos perto de minha casa e pude ouvir um choro. Corri o mais rápido possível até a porta com Neji em meu encalço. Abri-a um pouco desajeitadamente. Quando ela foi totalmente aberta, pude ver que a minha mãe estava ajoelhada no chão com as mãos no rosto, chorando desconsoladamente. Corri até ela e a abracei. Ela me abraçou de volta, mais forte do que eu esperava. Resolvi esperar que ela se acalmasse antes de perguntar algo. Afaguei os seus cabelos e pude perceber que o choro estava se tornando apenas soluços.

-O que houve, mamãe? – perguntei, lentamente. Meu tom demonstrava toda a preocupação que eu sentia.

-Seu... – ela ainda tinha dificuldade de falar. Um novo ataque de choro a dominou e eu abracei-a forte. Não ia perguntar mais nada a ela. Iria esperar que ela resolvesse me contar, se quisesse. – Seu pai ligou – falou, ainda chorando. Isso não poderia ser boa coisa. Meu pai é um chinês que se mudou para o Japão. Minha mãe e ele se apaixonaram e viveram um lindo romance. Os pais de minha mãe não gostavam muito de meu pai e proibiram o namoro deles. Por isso, juntos, eles resolveram fugir. Estavam até planejando se casar. Só que quando meu pai descobriu que minha mãe estava grávida de mim, ele se desesperou e voltou para China. Não mandou nenhum dinheiro, nem deu notícias. Abondonou minha mãe sozinha no mundo. Os pais dela não a queriam perdoar por ela ter fugido de casa e ter engravidado do meu pai. Então ela teve que reconstruir sua vida sozinha, o que foi muito difícil. Até que meus avós paternos tomaram consciência de tudo o que aconteceu e resolveram dar auxílio financeiro para a minha mãe. Conseguimos organizar nossas vidas e minha mãe virou professora universitária de inglês por meio período e é isso que hoje nos sustenta. Demorou muito para que minha mãe conseguisse o perdão de seus pais, mas ela o conseguiu. Meus avós me amam muito, mas eu nunca pude conhecer os paternos, porque eles nunca saíram da China.

-E o que ele disse? – indaguei, muito preocupada.

-Ele quer... Ele quer que você vá morar com ele na China!

-

-

Gostaram?

Não?

Então desculpa.

Mas se gostaram deixem reviews.

Se não gostaram, deixem reviews também para eu saber no que posso melhorar.

Eu não vou responder as reviews do outro capítulo, porque esse está mais o que atrasado e eu tenho que postá-lo logo.

Respondo no próximo, ok?

Kissus!


	5. Não vá embora!

Capítulo novo!

**Mais uma história colegial**

**Capítulo V**

**Não vá embora**

-O quê?! – gritou Temari, inconformada após eu contar-lhe tudo. Quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer TUDO mesmo. Tudo o que aconteceu comigo nessa última e louca semana. Contei sobre a briga do Sasuke e do Neji, do namoro arranjado com o irmão dela, da minha briga com o Neji, do jogo de queimado, do treino, do beijo e por fim, da minha sina de ir pra China morar com meu energúmeno pai. Sei que conheci a Temari há um dia, mas ela me parece ser confiável e eu gostei muito dela. Sem falar que pelo pouco tempo que ela está aqui, não deu pra se posicionar ao lado de ninguém, o que é bom, assim eu terei uma opinião imparcial sobre o que acontece em minha trágica vida.

-Eu sei... De imediato também foi difícil para mim de acreditar, mas minha mãe... ela chorava tanto, Temari – falei e senti que a minha voz começava a transparecer um tom de choro também. Temari me lançou um olhar de pena. Eu simplesmente odeio quando as pessoas sentem pena de mim. ODEIO.

-E o Neji?

-O Neji... – suspirei e olhei para o chão.

_Flash Back_

_-Ele quer... Ele quer que você vá morar com ele na China! – mal pude acreditar ao ouvir isso. Eu não sabia o que fazer e cheguei a pensar que minha mãe estaria me pregando uma peça de muito mau gosto, mas, infelizmente, tive que descartar essa idéia._

_-Mas isso não pode ser – disse Neji com o olhar perdido, provavelmente falando mais para si do que para outra pessoa. Ele não estava gritando, mas sua voz tinha um tom desesperado. – Senhora Mitsashi! – chamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e mostrando convicção. Acho que ele pensou que tinha que se manter sólido na nossa frente para que não ficássemos pior. – Ele não pode simplesmente tirar a Tenten de você. Eu conheço a história de vocês e se vocês recorrerem à Justiça..._

_-Meu marido é rico – disse minha mãe, tristemente. Eu não sei como ela ainda pode chama-lo de marido. – Eu não conseguirei pagar um advogado à altura do dele, meu querido menino._

_-Isso não é um problema! Meu tio pode ajudar! Ele gosta muito da Tenten e... e pode ajudar! – gritou Neji. É muito ruim ver duas pessoas falando de você como se você não estivesse ali, pior ainda é ver que eles estão decidindo a sua vida por você e muito pior que isso é saber que você não pode fazer nada pra ajudar._

_-Em condições normais, eu não aceitaria a ajuda, mas se trata da guarda da minha filhinha e eu apreciaria muito se seu tio pudesse ajudar – disse minha mãe, séria. – Mas precisaremos de um advogado muito bom! Conhecendo o meu marido como eu conheço, ele já deve ter preparado um sólido material para conseguir a guarda da minha filha. Ele vai mentir muito, Neji – minha mãe continua chamando meu pai de marido. O mais irônico é que ele nunca chegou a ser marido dela. Acho que ela ainda o ama muito. Que pena..._

_-Eu falarei com meu tio hoje mesmo! Ele ligará pra você! – disse Neji antes de sair correndo para casa. Era perceptível que ele estava segurando suas emoções, tentando parecer forte. Minha mãe não me olhou novamente naquele dia, apenas me deu "boa noite" e foi deitar. Eu não chorei. Não vou chorar. Tenho que me manter forte. Não irei à China!_

_--_

-O telefonema do tio do Neji acordou a minha mãe. Eles ficaram conversando por horas... – contei. – Eu fiquei sentada encostada do lado de fora da porta fechada do quarto da minha mãe, ouvindo tudo. Não consegui dormir nada! – confessei, fazendo com que ela olhasse para os meus olhos e reparasse nas fundas olheiras que eu possuía.

-Eu... queria poder fazer alguma coisa – tenho certeza que a Temari estava sentindo raiva de si por não poder fazer nada.

-Não se preocupa com isso! Só por você ter me ouvido já é uma grande ajuda – estávamos sentadas no banco da praça ainda com o uniforme. O dia na escola foi péssimo; todos pareciam ter notado o meu estado de humor e resolveram me bombardear de perguntas. Eu procurei despistar todos. Não queria que todos ficassem sabendo antes de eu ter plena certeza de que eu iria. A Temari era uma das mais preocupadas então pedi para que ela fosse comigo até a praça para que eu lhe contasse a verdade.

-Eu sou muito grata por você ter confiado em mim desse jeito – confessou Temari.

-Posso te pedir um favor a mais?

-Tudo que você quiser, Tenten.

-Não deixe isso chegar aos ouvidos do Sasuke! Imploro!

-Pela minha boca ele não saberá! – jurou, estendendo a mão direita. – Quer um sorvete, amiga? Se empanturrar de doces sempre resolve!

-Eu quero sim, mas só se você pagar!

-Gracinha! – reclamou Temari, mas o seu sorriso quebrou o ar de brava que ela tentava manter. Se eu quero mesmo que o Sasuke não saiba de nada eu tenho que agir mais naturalmente. Dei um tapa na minha cara para ver se eu acordava para a realidade. A ficha parecia que ainda não tinha descido.

-Eu sempre achei que você fosse louca, mas não a ponto de se bater! – exclamou Sakura. Pelo visto ela tinha ido ao mercado devido a quantidade de sacolas que carregava. Por que diabos ela estava falando comigo?! Pensei que ela me odiasse.

-Eu... precisava desse tapa – respondi. Sakura sorriu, aproximando-se.

-Posso sentar?

-À vontade – cheguei para o lado para dar espaço a ela. Sakura depositou as sacolas no chão e se permitiu soltar um suspiro aliviado.

-Está aqui sozinha, Tenten-san?

-Não. Eu vim com a Temari, mas ela foi nos comprar sorvete...

-Temari? – Sakura colocou a mão no queixo como se tentasse se lembrar quem era Temari. – Por acaso Temari é a aluna nova da sua turma? Uma loira, irmã do Gaara? – confirmei com um aceno e Sakura começou a rir. Olhei-a interrogativamente. – Não foi ela que subiu em uma das mesas do pátio e começou a gritar histórias de quando o Gaara era criança. Coisas como vestidos floridos, fantasias de coelhos cor-de-rosa, batom e rímel?

-Ela fez o quê?! – gritei, surpresa.

-O Gaara ficou muito sem-graça. Eu até fui consola-lo e... – Sakura parou e ficou séria de repente. Depois corou bruscamente. – Gaara-kun é seu namorado, não é? – confirmei. – Ai, me desculpa! – gritou Sakura. Levantou-se bruscamente pegou as sacolas e saiu correndo. Juro que não sou eu a louca! -.-v

Sakura's pov

Quase que eu disse pra ela, meu Deus!

_Flash Back_

_-Sim, sim, meu irmão gosta mesmo de vestidos! Mas não há nada de que ele goste mais do que fantasias de coelhos. Mas não são coelhinhos brancos e fofinhos, não! São coelhos rosa e magricelos mesmo. Vocês não estão entendendo? Vou explicar: num belo dia ensolarado, ele pegou a fantasia de coelho que nossa prima havia deixado em nossa casa depois do Halloween, vestiu-a e passou batom e rímel. Acho que ele queria que fosse uma coelhA. Né, Gaa-kun? – perguntou a loira, identificada como Temari a um ser ruivo que estava com o rosto da mesma cor do cabelo._

_Engoli o riso e fui até o Gaara. Acho que quando todos riem de você é sempre bem-vindo um apoio moral. Estava chegando perto do garoto quando ele entrou correndo no refeitório, que só possui emos melancólicos. Corri atrás dele. A super Sakura não deixa ninguém na mão! _

_-Olá...? – ouvi gemidos deprimidos dos emos como resposta. Passei os olhos pela escuridão do local, quando avistei um par de olhos verdes, tais como os meu. Aproximei-me dele meio que hipnotizada. Eu meio que entrei em transe. Nunca tinha olhado de verdade para os olhos de Gaara, mas mesmo na escuridão eu sentia o quão penetrante e belos eles eram. – Gaara?_

_-Veio zombar de mim?_

_-Pelo contrário – não vi bem, mas tenho certeza que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha (ou o lugar onde deveria haver uma). – Engraçado, mas você não me parece do tipo que se importa com que os outros dizem, ou pensam._

_-Eu não sou, mas... a Temari age assim por um motivo. E cada vez que ela faz isso eu lembro desse motivo e, você pode ter certeza, ele não é muito agradável._

_-E que motivo seria esse? – perguntei totalmente curiosa._

_-Você não é aquela amiga de cabelo cor-de-rosa da Ino que fica trocando cartas com o Uchiha? – corei levemente pelo "que fica trocando cartas com o Uchiha", mas como estava escuro acho – e espero - que ele não tenha visto._

_-Meu nome é Sakura. Haruno Sakura! – estendi a mão a ele, mas ele não retribuiu o gesto. – Ah! Qual é! Não seja mau! – segurei seu pulso, fazendo com que ele segurasse a minha mão. – Melhor, né? Um pouco de calor humano às vezes é bom – brinquei._

_-Você é diferente da Ino. Você não é tão..._

_-Atirada? Ousada? Desesperada? Cara-de-pau?_

_-Exato – sorri._

_-Você não vai me falar sobre o tal motivo, não é?_

_-Garota, eu acabei de saber o seu nome!_

_-E se... a gente combinasse de agora ser um momento tipo... melhores amigos que contam tudo um para o outro e depois fingimos que nada aconteceu? É bom desabafar e você é sempre tão na sua – eu pretendia tentar qualquer coisa para que ele me contasse. Sim, eu sou curiosa. Mas tem outra coisa. Eu tentava negar a mim mesma, mas desde a primeira vez que vi o Gaara, meu coração bateu mais forte. Senti uma necessidade de chegar mais perto. Não suportava ouvir a Ino falando nos planos dela com o Gaara, porque eu ficava nervosa. Comecei a falar mais naturalmente com o Sasuke, porque eu não tinha mais tanta certeza que o amava depois de ver o Gaara. Verdade. Eu percebi. Estou falando em amar, né? Mas se esses sintomas não fazem parte do famigerado "amor à primeira vista" então o que são eles? Não que eu não goste mais do Sasuke, só que... eu já não tenho mais certeza de nada._

_Acho que o Gaara sentiu que podia confiar em mim, porque ele segurou os meus pulsos e fez com que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras e sentou-se em uma perto da minha. Muito perto. Meu estado de sanidade mental estava bastante abalado._

_-É uma história grande. Tem tempo? – perguntou, sua voz estava reconfortante._

_-Grande o bastante para ocupar um tempo de aula? – perguntei, percebendo que o recreio estava perto do fim._

_-Veremos. Está disposta a perde-lo? – perguntou-me. Obviamente referindo-se ao tempo de aula. Sendo aula do Ibiki, ele estaria me fazendo um favor. Apertei suas mãos, incentivando-o. Pude perceber o rubor em seu rosto e não consegui deixar de me sentir feliz com isso. – A história começa há 15 anos... No dia em que eu nasci. Minha mãe morreu durante o parto e na minha vida toda fui culpado por sua morte. Meu pai não era apaixonado pela minha mãe, casou-se com ela simplesmente por ela o amar tanto que faria todas as vontades dele – soltei um grito de horror._

_-Eu..._

_-Por favor, não diga nada ainda – assenti. - Enfim, o fato era que meu pai não gostava de mim. Eu acredito que o meu pai nunca gostou de ninguém. Nunca. Nem mesmo da Temari ou do Kankurou, meu outro irmão. Mas ele especialmente não gostava de mim. Culpava-me por eu ter tirado a "serva" dele. Eu passei a odiá-lo. Até que um dia, eu deveria ter uns cinco anos, meu pai começou a reclamar que estava tendo muitos gastos, sustentando trombadinhas que ele nem ao menos gostava. Diante disso, ele resolveu tomar uma decisão extrema: matar um de nós. E por que não o mais novo? O que havia sido o responsável pela morte de sua esposa? O anti-social que ninguém notaria a falta? Como você deve ter percebido, era de mim que ele estava falando. Em uma noite, no horário em que todos dormiam, ele resolveu me matar. Mas eu já sabia do plano dele. Eu escutava ele falando com o secretário dele. Não dormi essa noite. Fiquei esperando até ele chegar. Vi-o esgueirar-se pelo quarto com um travesseiro em mãos. Pronto para me asfixiar. Eu não queria morrer. Não iria ser morto por um homem que eu odiava, por um homem que me odiava, por um homem que odiava meus irmãos, por um homem que meus irmãos tentavam não odiar. Quando ele estava se aproximando, tirei um canivete de debaixo do travesseiro e cravei no peito dele. Ele emitiu um grito de dor e caiu _morto _no chão._

_-Você..._

_-Sim, matei o meu pai. Eu tinha apenas 5 anos. Você deve estar apavorada então se quiser ir embora e nunca mais me olhar..._

_-Termina a história, por favor – implorei. _

_-Meu pai era um importante político, onde morávamos, por isso, em pouco tempo, a notícia tornou-se pública. Todos pareciam me evitar ou ter medo de mim. A única que ficava comigo era a minha tia, irmã de minha mãe. Eu me sentia amado perto dela, mas, um dia, ela tentou me matar, dizendo que a minha mãe me odiava, me odiava, pois sabia que a gravidez era de risco e que, possivelmente, morreria por causa de uma criança que nunca seria amada por ninguém. Ela não conseguiu realizar tal ato, pois disse que não mataria uma criança que sua irmã dera a vida para deixar viva. Não faria a morte de minha mãe ter sido em vão. Por fim, suicidou-se, dizendo que eu sofreria, vivendo a vida que levo e esse castigo seria pior que a morte._

_-Gaara... – sussurrei, apertando mais firmemente as suas mãos._

_-Tatuei "amor" na minha testa. Esse símbolo representa o amor que eu sinto por mim. Resolvi que me amaria já que ninguém mais parecia disposto a fazê-lo. Eu, Temari e Kankurou ficamos sob a guarda de Baki. Apesar de ser um pouco distante, acho que se importava com a gente. Foi ele quem me transferiu pra cá, achando que muito ódio me circundava lá em Okayama. A Temari, quem eu achei que mais me odiaria, sempre pareceu sentir uma preocupação infundada por mim. Sempre insegura. Até que um dia começou a bancar a irmã durona, acho que para me mostrar que eu conseguiria um apoio sólido e forte ao lado dela. ela vivia debochando de mim para que eu ficasse com raiva dela ou então para que eu risse e me desviasse dos problemas..._

_-Então há alguém que te ama – disse, verdadeiramente comovida._

_-Acho que há. E mesmo eu demorando pra perceber, a Temari sempre esteve ali. Ela que pediu para o Baki para vir pra cá e "me vigiar"._

_-Ela faz isso muito bem, né? Parece que já é amiga da sua namorada._

_-A Tenten... – murmurou Gaara, sorrindo bobamente. Incrível como parece que todos são apaixonados pela Tenten. – A Tenten é uma criatura saltitante que contagia todos ao seu redor._

_-Isso quer dizer que ela é uma boba alegre? – perguntei, brincalhona, mostrando-lhe a língua._

_-Se você preferir... Ah... Já ia me esquecendo..._

_-O quê?_

_-Tudo, repito, TUDO o que a Temari diz sobre mim é mentira! MEN-TI-RA! – rimos. Apesar de ele ser uma pessoa séria, conseguimos descontrair o ambiente e a história já havia evaporado. – Obrigado por me deixar desabafar... Promete que nunca contará isso a ninguém?_

_-Eu prometo! Mas... o momento melhores amigos não precisa acabar. Por que não nos tornamos amigos?_

_-Vai querer ser amiga de um assassino – ele não estava brincando._

_-Pára com isso! – repreendi-o. Vem! Vamos voltar pra sala! – segurei a mão do Gaara e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo._

_-Sua mão é... diferente._

_-Diferente como?_

_-Como uma tomada. Parece que tem uma carga elétrica passando pelo meu corpo – isso é bom. Quer dizer que ele também sentia. Ao chegarmos em nosso andar, soltei a mão dele, tentando não parecer que estávamos juntos. Ino e Sasuke iriam martelar na minha cabeça se soubessem..._

Temari's pov

-Humilhou seu irmão publicamente?! – repreendia-me a chata da Tenten.

-Ei! Aquele garoto não é da nossa escola? – Tenten parou de brigar comigo para olhar na direção em que eu apontava.

-É sim. Ele é do primeiro ano. Seu nome é Shikamaru.

-Hum... – eu só tinha falado aquilo para ver se a Tenten parava de falar, mas até que esse tal de Shikamaru parece ser interessante.

-Por quê? Ficou interessado, Tema-chan? – perguntou-me, maliciosa. Por um lado é bom que a Tenten não esteja pensando sobre o fato de ter que ir pra China, mas... céus! Essa garota está me tirando os nervos! – Sabe o que dizem dele?

-O quê?

-Que ele é o ser mais preguiçoso da face da Terra, reclama de tudo! Mas tem um Q.I. acima de 200. Acontece que as notas dele são as segunda pior da turma.

-Mas como...?

-Ele tem preguiça de escrever – informou Tenten, sorrindo que nem uma demente. – Ele é amigo do Naruto-kun. Sabe? Um garoto loiro escandaloso, amigo da Hina? A prima do Neji – explicou-me ao perceber meu olhar de confusão.

-Você disse que não tinha nenhuma amiga mulher, mas tem a Hina, a garota de cabelo rosa que estava aqui...

-A Sakura... foi a primeira vez que falou comigo – o tom da Tenten era o de alguém que estava tentando entender algo. Mas como a Tenten tem o Q.I. de uma ameba, provavelmente ela não vai conseguir a resposta... – Vem, vamos falar com ele.

-O quê?!

-Falar. Com. Ele.

-Eu não...

-Vem logo, Temari! – Tenten puxou-me pela gravata do uniforme, derrubando o pobre do meu sorvete no chão. – Oi! Você é o Shikamaru, né? Prazer eu sou a...

-Tenten-nee-chan – completou o garoto que, de fato, possuía um inigualável olhar de tédio/sono.

-Você me conhece?

-Naruto já falou de você... Você é amiga do primo da _Hinata-chan_, não é?

-Sou sim! – respondeu, sorrindo. – Essa aqui é a minha amiga Temari...

-Irmã do Chuck?

-Esse é um bom nome para ele – comentei. Obviamente o Shikaqualquercoisa estava fazendo alusão àquele boneco ruivo, psicótico dos filmes de terror. – Mas meu nome é Te-ma-ri!

-Eu ouvi da primeira vez – que grosso! – Por que vieram falar comigo?

-Era exatamente isso que eu gostaria de saber – olhei para a Tenten, que riu sem graça.

-Acontece que a Temari o viu e perguntou se você não estudava na nossa escola. Eu disse que sim, que você era amigo do Naruto-kun, o garoto preguiçoso, resmungão e superinteligente, mas que eu não o conhecia. Como a Temari não conhece ninguém, achei que poderíamos vir falar contigo, assim eu também passava a te conhecer.

-Que problemático! Você fala muito!

-Dessa vez tenho que concordar com o bebê chorão...

-Está me chamando de bebê chorão, problemática?

-DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?!

Tenten's pov

Começou uma briga interminável... Shikamaru versus Temari. Eu não gostaria de ficar assistindo isso. Tenho certeza de que a Temari está me xingando em pensamentos. Como se ela já não fizesse isso antes. Bem... Acho que vou voltar pra casa. Depois eles se resolvem e acabam virando melhores amigos.

Estava indo para minha casa, mas meus pés seguiram para outro caminho. E quando dei por mim, estava batendo na porta de outra pessoa. Essa pessoa apareceu na porta e parecia surpresa e contente em me ver.

-Tenten.

-Sasukito, como vai?

Entramos na casa de Sasuke que, como sempre, estava deserta. Sentamos no sofá e ele me ofereceu um suco. Aceitei. Ele entregou-me e sentou-se de frente para mim.

-A que devo a honra de sua inesperada visita?

-Bom... Faz tempos que não vamos a lugar algum, não é? Que tal sairmos? Boliche? Patinação? Cinema? Paintball?

-Que foi? O Hyuuga dispensou o treino?

-Nada disso. Só quero conversar com você. Passar um tempo com você – expliquei. - Porque talvez não possamos fazer isso de novo... – a última parte foi sussurrada e para a minha alegria, acho que ele não ouviu.

-Vamos ao boliche, então.

-Ok! – disse, animada.

-Por que ainda está de uniforme?

-Eu saí pra tomar sorvete com a Temari depois da escola.

-Parece que conseguiu uma amiga.

-Pois é. Mas aposto como ela vive me xingando em pensamentos ou enquanto não estou perto.

-Normal. Também faço isso.

-Você é tão sem-graça! – respondi, tacando o meu sapato em seu rosto.

-Que chulé!

-Sasuke! estou avisando pra parar de me provocar!

-Ou o quê?

-Ou isso! – levantei-me do sofá e encaminhei-me lentamente até a katana sagrada da família dele. Peguei uma kunai –que eu sempre tenho escondida- e ameacei arranhar a katana.

-Não faria isso!

-Você acha? – encostei a lâmina da kunai na da katana.

-Tudo bem, Tenten! Perdão! Retiro tudo o que disse!

-Você é tão ingênuo! – disse, colocando a katana no lugar. – Acha que eu faria algum tipo de estrago em uma arma?

-Você ta ficando tão ridícula, Tenten – reclamou o meu querido emo, fazendo aquela cara tipo "¬¬".

-Pára de reclamar e vamos logo ao boliche! – cortei, dando a conversa por encerrada.

Como eu ainda estava de uniforme, fomos primeiro até minha casa. Quando chegamos, encontramos minha mãe no telefone. Ela parecia nervosa e gritava. Pelo que ela dizia, estava falando com o advogado. Baixei o olhar. Por um momento eu tinha me esquecido da situação em que me encontrava por causa do meu pai.

-Tenten, sua mãe está falando com um advogado? – perguntou Sasuke. E eu fiquei naqueles típicos momentos em que não se faz idéia do que fazer.

-Eu... não sei... – não poderia ter dado uma resposta mais estúpida que essa. Cocei a nuca e comecei a rir sem-graça. Sasuke deu de ombros e mandou eu ir me arrumar de uma vez.

Subi as escadas correndo. Quanto antes eu saísse daquela casa, onde a qualquer momento o Sasuke descobriria a verdade, melhor...

Hinata's pov

-To-san... – ouvi a Hanabi chamar o papai. Eu estava na cozinha preparando o chá dele. Como a cozinha é bem perto da biblioteca, eu podia ouvir claramente o que diziam lá. – Posso falar com você?

-Fale – papai estava lendo um livro, por isso não devia estar prestando muita atenção na Hanabi.

-Você conhece um garoto chamado Uzumaki Naruto...? – arregalei os olhos e deixei as xícaras caírem no chão. Eu havia me esquecido que a Hanabi tinha me visto chegando com o Naruto. Normalmente, isso não teria nada de mau, mas como se trata de contar para o meu pai, aí a coisa já muda completamente de figura. Ainda mais se ele souber que o nii-san não me trouxe... vai sobrar pro Neji... Aiii...

-Hinata! – meu pai apareceu na cozinha com a expressão um pouco... preocupada?

-Está tudo bem, papai... A bandeja só escorregou – expliquei, um pouco nervosa.

-Veja se toma mais cuidado – ordenou meu pai, refazendo-se do susto inicial.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo, nee-san – ofereceu-se Hanabi, dissimulada.

-Muito bem, Hanabi! Faça isso – disse papai, voltando a se concentrar na sua leitura.

-Então, irmãzinha? Ficou com medo? – sussurrou Hanabi, sorrindo maleficamente.

-Achei que a Tenten tinha lhe explicado o que você queria saber de mim – briguei, no mesmo tom.

-Sim. A Tenten. Não você. Agora acho que terei que pedir outro favor...

-Qual seria?

-Olha... é mais um desafio. A única diferença é que você será obrigada a aceitá-lo.

-Diga lá qual é!

-Primeiro diga que aceita independente de qual seja – engoli em seco, mas resolvi ceder.

-Aceito.

-Ótimo! Quero que você se aproxime do Naruto e faça com que ele te peça em namoro.

-O quê?! – gritei.

-O que está acontecendo aí? – perguntou meu pai.

-Nada, papai – respondeu Hanabi em um tom inacreditavelmente angelical. – Você disse que aceitaria. Quanto ao papai não se preocupe, eu vou preparar o terreno até que você atinja o seu objetivo.

-Mas...

-Você já aceitou, Hinata.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Por mais que eu te odeie, você é minha irmã e eu quero que seja feliz. Sei que você gosta do Naruto... – nessa hora, eu estava com vontade de abraçar e estrangular a Hanabi, mas não fiz nada. Ela levantou-se e jogou os cacos da xícara no lixo. Já estava tudo arrumado e eu nem tinha reparado. – Boa sorte... maninha! – desejou-me, dando uma piscadela e, involuntariamente, eu sorri.

Sra. Mitsashi's pov

-Tchau, mãe! Eu e o Sasuke iremos ao boliche! – gritou Tenten, sem me dar tempo de responder, pois logo já tinha batido a porta. Essa menina parece que não tem geladeira em casa. Suspirei. O Hyuuga tinha arranjado o advogado pra mim, conforme tinha prometido, mas o advogado era muito pessimista e, sempre que conseguíamos alguma coisa significativa, ele via um modo de conseguir derrubá-la.

Devido ao meu estado emocional, joguei-me no sofá – é estranho, porque eu sempre repreendo a Tenten por se jogar no meu sofá, mas quando ela não está em casa eu sempre faço... -. Fechei os olhos e acho que cheguei a adormecer. Ouço o irritante som da campainha. Deve ser a Tenten que, provavelmente, esqueceu algo. Olhei para o relógio e me assustei com a hora. Já tinha passado muito tempo desde que adormeci. Se for a Tenten, ela deve é estar voltando do passeio.

Abri a porta e encontrei com o... Céus... Eu não sei quem é! Mas eu já o vi em algum lugar! Certeza de que é um dos professores da Tenten. Vamos ver... Kakashi? Não. Kakashi é aquele professor bonitão com pose de "to nem aí'. Gai? Ai, meu Deus. Esse cara não tem nada a ver com o Gai, aquele ser alegre e saltitante... Asuma? Não mesmo. Asuma é o marido da Kurenai. Quem é esta pessoa?!

-Olá, querida Satsuki-san! – gritou o... ser. Estranho porque ele tem cara de ser super sério.

-Olá... er... olá! – respondi, apertando sua mão.

-Trouxe isto para você! – tirou das costas um buquê de rosas brancas e estendeu-o para mim. O buquê era lindo, tenho que admitir, mas ficar recebendo flores de um professor que eu nem ao menos sei o nome é no mínimo incomum. – Na verdade é pra Tenten – corrigiu, sem-graça. Acho que foi porque eu não tinha pegado o buquê ainda. Peguei-o.

-Obrigada. A Tenten saiu com o Sasuke...

-Eles estão juntos?! Sempre achei que ela ficaria com o Hyuuga. Se bem que o Hyuuga tem um gênio...

-Não, não é isso... Tenten é Sasuke são muito _amigos _– tratei de esclarecer. – Você não quer entrar?

-Com licença – entrou timidamente e sentou-se no sofá. Achei que ele ia recusar. Eu tenho que conversar com ele sem dar a entender que você não o conhece. Vamos, Satsuki, você consegue!

-Por que você trouxe essas flores para minha filha? – perguntei após colocar o buquê em um vaso com água.

-Porque... bem... é que... a Tenten... ela... estava muito abatida hoje, sabe?

-Imagino que saiba o motivo – disse , triste. Ele pareceu surpreso, como se a frase anterior não tivesse passado de um chute. Será que foi um chute?

-Não, não sei o motivo! Conte-me por favor – sua voz agora exibia um tom preocupado.

-Eu acho que a minha filha quer manter segredo sobre o que está acontecendo.

-Mas eu prometo não contar nada a ninguém. Diga-me por favor! Estou preocupado com Tenten...

-É que o pai dela... bem, resumindo, o pai dela me largou quando eu estava grávida e foi morar na China. E, agora, ele quer que a Tenten vá morar com ele.

-O quê?!

-Eu sei. Foi um choque para nós duas. Também para o garoto Hyuuga que já tratou de pedir um advogado muito bom para o tio. Eles estão me ajudando muito. E sou realmente muito grata.

-Eu sinto muito... – disse, parecendo um pouco perdido em pensamentos. – Mas se tiver alguma coisa que eu, Ibiki, possa fazer, saiba que não hesitarei em ajudar! – completou em um tom heróico, o que me fez rir. Espera aí... Ibiki! Sim, é isso mesmo! I-bi-ki! Acho que até sei o sobrenome... Morino... Morino Ibiki! Ponto para você, Satsuki!

-Muito obrigada...

Tenten's pov

Estávamos chegando em minha casa. Sasuke se ofereceu para me fazer companhia. Quem vê até acredita que ele é cavalheiro... Ele e o Neji parece que não gostam que eu ande sozinha na rua ou coisa assim... Ouvi vozes e acho que o Sasuke também.

-Será que a minha mãe tem visitas? – perguntei, mas não esperava que o Sasuke realmente tivesse a resposta.

-Como espera que eu tenha a resposta – perguntou, sério. Chato! O Sasuke é muito chato!! Abri a porta devagar para não atrapalhar a conversa da minha mãe.

-Sasuke, é o Ibiki que está aí dentro! – sussurrei. Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Não deixarei que o pai da Tenten a leve para a China! Você pode contar comigo, Satsuki-san! – gritou Ibiki. Arregalei os olhos e me virei receosa para o Sasuke. Ele olhava atônito para nosso professor. Seu olhar estava meio distante, como se ele estivasse tentando digerir as informações recém adquiridas.

-Tenten – chamou-me.

-Er...

-Você não pode ir embora! – inesperadamente, me abraçou. Eu o abracei de volta e pela primeira vez desde que aquela história toda começou, me permiti chorar.

Esse capítulo ta tosco,né?

I'm so sorry for that!

A história do Gaara não ficou muito boa, mas foi o que saiu.

Reviravolta nos sentimentos da Sakura, han?

Por favor, me digam em suas reviews se vocês preferem SakuSasu ou SakuGaa. O mais votado será o que eu farei!

Pessoal! Eu sei que ia responder a todas as reviews aqui, mas eu to tão atrasada com o post.

Vocês me perdoam??

As reviews que eu receber pra esse capítulo eu prometo que respondo no próximo! Mas garanto que amei todas e agradeço imensamente os elogios!

Kissus!!


	6. Tensão

Nem dá pra acreditar, né? Depois de tanto tempo... Aposto que teve gente que achou que eu tinha abandonado a fic. Mas não é nada disso. É que foi uma fase muito ocupada da minha vida. Eu tinhas as provas da escola, as provas de concurso para Ensino Médio, tem a formatura... Ai... Agora eu estou de férias, mas não sei se vou conseguir postar mais rápido. Sinceramente, espero que sim. Porque se não, muita gente vai me matar por eu não postar a continuação desse capítulo. Vocês vão entender por que daqui a pouco.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Ele pertence a Kishimoto Masashi. (Huhuhuhu. É a primeira vez que boto isso n.n)**

**Mais uma história Colegial**

**Capítulo VI**

**Tensão**

Tenten's pov

Quando foi que a minha vida ficou tão tensa mesmo, hein?

-Por que você não me contou tudo antes, Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke. Estávamos eu, ele e minha mãe na sala, comendo uma deliciosa pizza de mussarela. Ibiki havia ido embora há um tempo. Acho que ele se tocou da situação constrangedora por ele provocada. – Você... não confia mais em mim?

-Nada disso! Escuta... eu fiquei com receio de você ficar muito magoado. Fiz isso justamente por gostar de você e não querer te preocupar. Já estou suficientemente nervosa com a situação e não queria deixar muitas outras pessoas no mesmo estado que eu, especialmente você, Sasuke. Até por que eu não tenho certeza de que vou mesmo me mudar.

-Quando é que você vai saber?

-O julgamento será no fim de semana – respondeu minha mãe, séria.

-No fim de semana? Falta pouco... – constatou Sasuke, visivelmente abatido. Abaixei a cabeça.

-Eu... tenho quase certeza de que a minha mãe vai ganhar essa. Pensa só: não tem como o senhor meu pai conseguir a minha guarda depois de tudo o que ele fez! E o tio do Neji conseguiu um ótimo advogado para a minha mãe – consolei.

-Eu quase sou grato ao Hyuuga por isso... – disse Sasuke, fazendo-me rir.

-Já está tarde. Não quer dormir aqui? Podemos alugar um filme.

-Não sei...

-Tem um uniforme seu do ano passado aqui, Sasuke. Acho que ainda dá em você. As outras coisas acho que são fáceis de conseguir. É muito importante que você passe bastante tempo com minha filha – dizia minha mãe, tentando convencê-lo.

-Teoricamente. Eu não arredo o pé daqui de jeito nenhum! – afirmei, convicta, levantando-me.

-"Não arreda o pé"? Que brega, Tenten! – como de costume, taquei a minha querida almofada na cara do Sasukito.

Sakura's pov

-Uahhhh! – exclamei, espreguiçando-me.

-Filha! Visita! – visita? Mas eu acabei de acordar! Quem pode ser tão cedo?

Calcei as minhas pantufas e desci as escadas. Por Deus... Eram... 6 horas da manhã! Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo, deparei-me com uma figura loira muito brava. Ino.

-Bom di...

-Calada! – ordenou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Como é que é?

-O que está acontecendo?

-Por que não falou comigo ontem?

-Não falei? Eu tive que sair mais cedo da escola para ir ao mercado pra minha mãe. Nada demais, Ino.

-Por que faltou ao quarto tempo de aula?

-Porque...

-Por que voltou com o Gaara?

-Eu...

-Por que ele ficou te olhando a aula toda?

-...

-Por quê...

-Chega! Chega, ok? Fui consolar o Gaara por todas aquelas coisas embaraçosas que a irmã dele fez o favor de espalhar por toda a escola! Ele não é muito receptivo ou extrovertido, mas precisava de ajuda e eu estava disposta a ajudar!

-Claro que estava, não é, Sakura? Você não via a hora de poder se jogar em cima do Gaara, não é?

-E qual é o direito que você tem de chegar aqui na minha casa às 6 da manhã para me fazer perguntas desconexas tudo por causa de um ciúme bobo? Qual é, Ino? Você sabe muito bem que eu... – eu estava gritando, mas parei abruptamente de falar e continuei, sussurrando: - ... que eu amo o Sasuke-kun. Gaara poderá ser somente, _somente_, um ótimo amigo – Ino ouviu tudo com os olhos arregalados. Levantou-se do sofá e jogou-se em cima de mim, abraçando-me.

-Oh, amiga, desculpe-me! Sinto muito, muito mesmo por pensar esse tipo de coisa de você. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Você, Haruno Sakura, essa garota maravilhosa que sempre amou Uchiha Sasuke. Eu sou terrível, amiga. Quer saber? Vá tomar um banho, tranqüila, penteie seus cabelos, vista seu uniforme, fique linda e maravilhosa para o Sasuke, que por acaso agora é o seu mais novo _amigo_. Faça tudo isso, enquanto eu preparo um delicioso café da manhã pra você – sorri amarelo e subi para obedecer às ordens de Ino. Eu me sentia péssima, um lixo. Precisava mesmo de um banho, estava realmente suja.

--

Fomos juntas para a escola. Eu andava de cabeça baixa. Como eu fui entrar nessa mesmo? Como fui gostar do garoto por quem a minha melhor amiga diz-se apaixonada. O pior de tudo isso é que ele gosta da Tenten. O Sasuke também gosta da Tenten. A Tenten e o Neji se gostam. O Lee gosta de mim. O Naruto gosta de mim. A Hinata gosta do Naruto. Parece que estamos em um enorme quebra-cabeças onde nenhuma das peças se encaixam e quando se encaixam, é em detrimento das outras. Isso não está nada certo...

-Bom dia! – arregalei os olhos. Conhecia aquela voz.

-Bom dia, Gaa-kun! – cumprimentou Ino, estranhamente angelical.

-Hum... Bom dia! – respondeu. Não havia levantado minha cabeça ainda. – Sakura – Olhei para ele. O tempo pareceu parar por um momento. O olhar do Gaara era muito penetrante. Muito.

-Oi...

-Bom dia. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Er... claro.

-Senta comigo hoje? – novamente arregalei os olhos. Ino olhou de mim para Gaara carrancuda. O que eu deveria responder?

-Sento – Gaara sorriu e foi embora. Ino permaneceu, encarando-me incrédula. Sei que ela é minha melhor amiga, mas eu realmente queria sentar perto do Gaara. Eu sou muito egoísta mesmo. Sou uma amiga péssima e egoísta. – Desculpa. Mas eu... posso falar de você pra ele. É uma grande oportunidade, não acha? – o rosto da Ino iluminou-se e ela pulou em cima de mim novamente. Eu não menti. Faria isso mesmo. Como eu disse, quando duas peças se encaixam, é em detrimento das outras. Eu não iria me encaixar em detrimento da minha amiga. Faria o contrário. Seria uma boa amiga!

Temari's pov

-Hey, Lee! – gritei.

-Yo!!! – respondeu-me, efusivamente.

-Eu queria saber se você viu a Tenten. Não a vejo desde ontem à tarde. Ela abandonou-me com aquele bebê chorão preguiçoso de cabelo espetado – Lee fez uma cara, confusa e tive de explicar-me: - Shikamaru, do 1° ano.

-Ah, ele é amigo do Naruto-kun.

-Parece que todo mundo conhece esse Naruto.

-Naruto-kun é uma pessoa deveras carismática!

-Sei... Mas então, você a viu?

-Não é ela quem está chegando ao lado do Sasuke-kun? – virei-me e percebi que o Lee estava certo. Tenten acenava para nós. Falou alguma coisa para o Sasuke e correu em nossa direção.

-Oi, pessoas! – cumprimentou Tenten. – Lee, senta comigo hoje? Quero conversar com você!

-Claro, querida flor que desabrocha na primavera da juventude! – O.o

-Obrigada!

-Eu tenho eu falar com o Gai-sensei antes das aulas começarem. Se me dão licença, tenho que me retirar.

-Sim, vai na fé! – despediu-se Tenten.

-Estou me sentindo excluída – reclamei.

-Você não é exclusiva, Temari!

-Mas sabe quem realmente deve estar se sentindo excluído?

-Quem?

-O Neji. Tenten, você reparou que você não fala com o Neji desde que descobriu sobre a vontade do seu pai de te carregar pra China? – Tenten arregalou os olhos e depois olhou pra baixo.

-Eu... não tinha percebido isso.

-Você está com medo de encará-lo. Talvez por que ele seja o único que sabe a verdade...

-O Sasuke também está sabendo. Ele ouviu tudo, mas eu estou conseguindo falar com ele normalmente. Estou me sentindo até melhor do que quando estava guardando um segredo. Você está enganada, Tema.

-Não totalmente. Claro que você tem uma ótima relação com o Sasuke, que vocês são melhores amigos e tal, mas a sua relação com o Neji é bem mais forte, amiga. Não vou dizer que vocês se amam, embora seja a realidade, mas você não quer que as coisas tornem-se ainda mais dolorosas. Você quer tentar se afastar dele para que a despedida não seja tão dolorosa, _se_ ela acontecer. Óbvio que você sabe que independente dessa semana que você fugiria dele, a despedida não seria nem um pouco fácil. Você está se enganando, Tenten. Seja você mesma e encare tudo com a cabeça erguida! – Não sei de onde eu tirei todo aquele conselho enorme e otimista e nem o fôlego para proferi-lo, a única coisa que sei, foi que consegui restaurar aquele sorriso e brilho no olhar que só a minha amiga, amiga recente, mas verdadeiramente amiga, possuía.

-Te adoro, sabia?

-Quem não me adoraria? – Tenten sorriu e me abraçou. – Também te adoro! Não ouse ir embora, ouviu bem?

-Pode deixar. Não vou! – depois disso, deixou-me no vácuo e saiu correndo, mas eu não me importo, pois tenho certeza de que ela foi atrás do Neji. Sou um ótimo cupido, sem dúvidas!

-Problemática! – claro! Sempre há algo para estragar o meu humor.

-O que foi, bebezinho?

-Você quer... ahn...

-O quê? – fiquei curiosa. Ele estava estranhamente envergonhado.

-É que eu preciso de um favor.

-Por que eu faria um favor pra você?

-É que você é a única que pode me ajudar.

-Diz o que é e eu vejo se posso ajudar.

-Preciso que saia comigo.

-Como?!

Tenten's pov

Temari estava certa. Eu estava agindo de modo infantil! Mas... o Neji não me procurou ontem... Será que ele não quer falar comigo? Será que está chateado? Desde quando sou tão insegura? É Hyuuga... acho que você realmente mexe comigo. Daqui a pouco o sinal vai tocar. Acho melhor voltar pra sala e...

-Tenten? – ouvi uma voz vinda de... cima de mim.

-Neji?! – quase caí no chão. Recompus-me e olhei para o galho da árvore em que ele estava. – Eu estava mesmo te procurando. Posso falar com você?

-Sobe aqui – subi na árvore e sentei no mesmo galho que ele, ao seu lado.

-Esse galho não é muito fraco, não? Acho que vamos cair.

-Fica tranqüila. Não vamos cair. Sobre o que queria falar?

-Queria te pedir desculpas.

-Desculpas? Pelo quê?

-Porque... eu meio que me afastei de você desde... aquele dia que meu pai ligou. Eu não tinha percebido, mas a Temari me alertou. Ao que parece, você também não percebeu, né? – perguntei, esperançosa, olhando nos olhos dele e esperando uma confirmação.

-Não, Tenten. Eu percebi, sim – disse ele para a minha infelicidade. – Mas... eu não fui atrás de você, porque não queria forçar a barra. Você já tem muitos problemas com os quais deva se preocupar.

-Você não é um problema, Neji. Eu estava fugindo de você inconscientemente, porque... eu acho que queria me "desapaixonar" por você. Entende? Para que não sofrêssemos tanto. Desculpa. Sei que isso não seria possível.

-Você percebeu?

-O quê?

-Acabou de se declarar pra mim – arregalei os olhos. Não, eu não tinha percebido. Neji disse aquilo com seriedade, mas percebia-se que um sorriso estava querendo brotar de seus lábios.

-Não, eu não me declarei. Você está com febre, Neji? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

-Deixa de palhaçada, menina. Pra que negar?

-Porque eu...

-Eu também te amo e você sabe disso – claro, isso foi lindo. Tirando, óbvio, a vermelhidão do meu rosto e a minha inquietação que fez com que eu me desequilibrasse do galho da árvore, pegasse a mão do Neji pra eu não cair, derrubasse ele comigo e, pra melhorar a situação, o terreno era inclinado e nós saímos rolando. Lindo, sem dúvida. Caímos um do lado do outro. Comecei a gargalhar e Neji sorriu. – Eu deveria brigar com você.

-Por ter te derrubado? Foi um acidente! – justifiquei-me.

-Não. Por fazer-me perder os dois primeiros tempos de aula.

-O quê?! – levantei-me, abruptamente. Gemi e caí de bunda no chão. Meu joelho estava arranhado e sangrando. – Droga!

-O que houve?

-Olha o meu joelho, Neji! – ele olhou e riu. – Qual é a graça?! – gritei, nervosa.

-Você está fazendo todo esse drama por causa de um joelho ralado? – perguntou.

-Tem razão. Você está certo. Não estou parecendo comigo – Neji concordou. – Mas ta doeeeeendoo! – gemi mais uma vez. Neji levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim. – O que vai fazer?

-Vou te carregar, já que você não consegue ficar em pé – O.O Nani?!

-N-não! Não precisa. Eu to bem. Só preciso lavar o machucado – eu dizia tudo rapidamente. Levantei-me de forma brusca e controlei-me para não gemer novamente. Eu posso estar parecendo boba, mas o Neji carregando-me pela escola não parece uma coisa tão normal. Sem falar nos boatos que isso geraria. Já não basta os que vão surgir por eu e o Neji termos faltado a dois tempos de aula, quando havia testemunhas oculares que provassem que fomos à escola. Nossa... mas que coisa divertida...

-Vamos na torneira lavar isso, Tenten. Também é bom irmos na enfermaria para que a enfermeira passe um anti-inflamatório.

-Quanta frescura! É só um joelho ralado.

-Um joelho ralado jorrando sangue – corrigiu-me. Era mentira. Não estava saindo tanto sangue assim, mas o Neji deve estar absolutamente incomodado com a poeira, micróbios e bactérias adentrando o meu corpo. Aff...

-Se ela perguntar como eu me machuquei, o que eu respondo? "Ah, dona Emi, eu me ralei, porque saí rolando com o Neji". Pensa só na cara que aquela mulher vai fazer...

-Emi... Nome irônico, né?(Emi significa: abençoada com a beleza)

-Deixe de ser mal, Neji. Dona Emi é simpática.

-Simpática e bonita não são sinônimos.

-Implicante.

-Tenten, vá logo lavar esse joelho – ordenou, empurrando-me para a torneira e fazendo a dor do meu joelho aumentar. Cretino.

Sakura's pov

Estávamos tendo uma incrível aula de japonês com a Anko. Por incrível que pareça, eu não estou sendo sarcástica. A aula não está maravilhosa, mas para os padrões normais dessa aula – e com normais quero dizer com muitos xingamentos e choros apavorados –, ela estava sendo razoavelmente boa. A Anko estava com um incomum sorriso estampado em seus lábios e não estava gritando com a gente. Ela apenas nos deu um exercício quase fácil para nós resolvermos durante a aula.

Infelizmente, eu disse _quase. _Havia duas questões que impediam-me de concluí-lo e eu nem ao menos podia pedir ajuda ao Gaara, que já havia terminado, para não quebrar o silêncio funerário instalado na sala de aula. Ninguém ousava nem mesmo respirar em sala, já que isto poderia estragar o bom-humor da professora e estragar o clima harmônico que a envolvia.

Li e reli três vezes os mesmos enunciados. Eu, normalmente, não me preocuparia com duas questões não resolvidas, ainda mais o questionário contendo 50, mas é que eu tinha uma forte suspeita de que esse trabalho estava valendo ponto. Comecei a puxar os meus cabelos, despenteando-os completamente. Suspirei. Batia irritantemente com o meu lápis na mesa, o que fez a professora olhar-me com raiva. Parei imediatamente. Estava pronta para desistir quando um papel cai em cima da minha folha.

"_Vamos. É fácil. Releia as linhas 9 e 10 do Texto 3 para responder a 35ª questão e as linhas 20 e 21 do Texto 4 para responder a 42ª. Sei que você consegue se prestar um pouco mais de atenção."_

Olhei para o lado e vi um sorriso no rosto do Gaara. Voltei minha atenção ao questionário e segui as orientação do bilhete. Fui direto para as linhas indicadas, pois já havia decorado os enunciados das questões. Minha face iluminou-se ao perceber que eu tinha deixado informações valiosas passarem despercebidas por mim. Respondi às questões que tanto me angustiavam com uma facilidade surpreendente.

-Acabei, professora – disse, indicando as folhas.

-Traga-as pra mim – segui para a mesa dela. Gaara veio atrás de mim, trazendo as dele. – Muito bem. Vocês dois que já acabaram podem descer para o recreio. Quanto ao resto, acho bom terminarem logo, pois não descerão antes de acabarem.

Gaara e eu deixamos a sala. Consultei o relógio.

-Ainda está cedo para irmos para o recreio.

-Não havia mais nada para fazermos lá dentro. Acho que a professora achou que começaríamos a conversar...

-Sim, porque você é tão comunicativo... – debochei.

-Ei, vocês. Eu não mandei descerem? Estão atrapalhando a concentração desses macacos abestalhados que ainda não conseguiram terminar. Então, por favor, PRA BAIXO! – gritou Anko, aparecendo na porta. Eu e o Gaara descemos as escadas apressados.

Sentamos ao pé de uma árvore. O local estava deserto. Um friozinho misturado a uma inacreditável sensação de nervosismo invadiam meu corpo. Eu tinha prometido para a Ino que a ajudaria com o Gaara, mas era tão mais fácil falar...

-Você está bem, Sakura?

-Claro. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Faça.

-O que exatamente você não gosta na Ino – Gaara franziu as sobrancelhas e eu me perguntei se fiz algo errado. Mesmo depois dele ter contado-me todas aquelas coisas, nossa, pelo menos eu quero acreditar, amizade ainda era instável. Um passo em falso e eu poderia quebrar a cara.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Uma pergunta perfeitamente normal, suponho. Você sabia que responder a uma pergunta com outra é falta de educação?

-Quem disse?

-Eu estou dizendo e você está fazendo de novo!

-A pergunta certa seria: "o que exatamente, mesmo que seja pouca coisa, você _gosta_ na Ino?"

-Você é muito bobo. É porque você não a conhece. A Ino é ótima. Ela só age daquele jeito com os garotos de quem ela está a fim no momento. Claro que é errado a maneira como ela age, porque os garotos ficam assustados com ela, mas ela só faz isso porque gosta de você.

-Mas eu não gosto dela. Gosto de outra.

-Da Tenten, eu sei. Também sei que ela é sua namorada, mas, eu sinto muito por dizer isso, ela não sente a mesma coisa por você, Gaara. Percebe-se a quilômetros que ela ama o...

-Não estava me referindo a Tenten.

-Não? – fiquei confusa. A quem mais ele poderia estar se referindo?

-Eu estava falando de vo...

-Yo! Acabaram antes que eu. Não acredito – disse Sasuke, aproximando-se.

-Com licença – pediu Gaara, levantando-se e indo embora. Olhei raivosa para o Sasuke.

-O quê?!

-Você interrompeu uma coisa importante, baka! – respondi, furiosa. Sasuke sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Uma coisa importante... com o fósforo?

-Não chame ele assim. Mal o conhece! – rebati. Caraca, eu sentia que o Gaara ia me dizer algo importante, mas, graças ao Sasuke, eu não vou descobrir tão cedo.

-Qual é a sua Sakura?

-Como assim?

-Sempre correu atrás de mim. Quando finalmente nos tornamos amigos, você se afasta e fica andando pra lá e pra cá com o Gaara.

-Não me venha com esses ciuminhos bestas!

-Ciúmes? Há... Vai sonhando!

-Quer saber? Não vou perder meu tempo com isso!

-Aonde vai?

-Não sei. Andar. Esfriar a cabeça. Afastar-me de você! – terminei, já bem longe.

Hinata's pov

Só estamos eu e o Naruto-kun na sala de aula. Claro que eu já terminei os meus exercícios há muito tempo, mas não quero deixá-lo sozinho. Tenho que fazer algo para cumprir a promessa que fiz a Hanabi.

_Flash Back_

"_-Agora acho que terei que pedir outro favor..._

_-Qual seria?_

_-Olha... é mais um desafio. A única diferença é que você será obrigada a aceitá-lo._

_-Diga lá qual é!_

_-Primeiro diga que aceita independente de qual seja – engoli em seco, mas resolvi ceder._

_-Aceito._

_-Ótimo! Quero que você se aproxime do Naruto e faça com que ele te peça em namoro._

_-O quê?! – gritei._

_-O que está acontecendo aí? – perguntou meu pai._

_-Nada, papai – respondeu Hanabi em um tom inacreditavelmente angelical. – Você disse que aceitaria. Quanto ao papai não se preocupe, eu vou preparar o terreno até que você atinja o seu objetivo._

_-Mas..._

_-Você já aceitou, Hinata."_

_~*~_

Até parece que é pela Hanabi. A verdade é que já faz tempo que eu quero isso. Só que a minha irmã está me dando o empurrãozinho que faltava. Acho que devo ser grata a ela por isso. Pela primeira vez na vida, sou grata de ter uma irmã. Ou melhor, de ter a Hanabi como irmã.

-Hinata! – chamou-me a professora.

-Hai – respondi, vacilante.

-Tem certeza de que não acabou? Você é uma das minha melhores alunas, sem falar que você já não escreve nada faz tempo – Naruto encarou-me. Senti meu rosto corar. – Então?

-E-eu acabei, sim, professora. Mas... eu estava esperando... estava esperando o Naruto-kun para ele não ficar aqui sozinho – Naruto sorriu. Senti-me incrivelmente bem.

-Muito nobre de sua parte, Hyuuga, mas, se já acabou, devolva-me a prova.

-Desculpe-me, Anko-sensei, mas não farei isso – Anko sempre foi uma professora explosiva e que destratava todo mundo, mas comigo sempre foi diferente. Ela, como todas as pessoas, devem achar que sou mais frágil que os outros. De qualquer forma, acho que ela me trataria _normalmente _dessa vez.

-Escute, mocinha...

-Hinata-chan, não precisa fazer isso – disse Naruto. – Aqui, professora, já acabei!

-Até que enfim, seu lerdo – uma gota surgiu em mim e em Naruto. – O que estão esperando? Pra fora, os dois! – gritou.

-Louca – sussurrou Naruto, após termos saído da sala. – Então, Hinata-chan, obrigado pelo que você fez.

-Não foi nada.

-Então... bem, não sei mais o que dizer.

-Que tal almoçarmos juntos? – não sei como essa pergunta saiu, mas eu a fiz. Naruto olhou-me surpreso, mas sorriu logo após.

-Claro, Hinata-chan! Só não deixa seu primo nos ver. Não gosto muito do gênio dele.

-Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Naruto-kun. Eu o vi pela janela da nossa sala. Acho que ele estava bem acompanhado demais para notar qualquer um a sua volta – Naruto fez uma cara confusa e eu ri sozinha.

Tenten's pov

A semana passou voando e agora eu estou aqui nesse tribunal horrível, mais especificamente, na entrada de onde vai ser o julgamento que se iniciará em pouco tempo. Eu e minha mãe estamos sentadas no banco que tem no corredor. Minha mãe está muita apreensiva. Eu também, mas estou tentando não deixar nada transparecer. Segurei em sua mão. Estava suada. Muito suada. O celular de minha mãe tocou.

-Já vou. Espere um minuto. Até – disse minha mãe para a tal pessoa. – Filha, era o advogado. Ele já está chegando e pediu para que eu o esperasse na entrado principal. Fique aqui que a mamãe já volta – assenti. Levantei-me e segui com ela até o final do corredor. Avistei um bebedouro. Eu realmente estava precisando de água. Minha boca estava seca.

-Olá... – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Uma voz desconhecida. -... Filha! – arregalei os olhos. Virei-me para trás e vi um homem de cabelos negros, magro, alto e de olhos... da cor dos meus. Sem dúvida, aqueles olhos era idênticos aos meus. Mas, claro, o olhar era um pouco diferente. Eu não admitiria ter o olhar semelhante a um homem tão desprezível e inescrupuloso como o meu _pai_. Se bem que... o olhar dele não é o de uma pessoa má, mas o de uma pessoa triste. Estou quase sentindo pena dele. Mas o que eu estou pensando? Esse homem fez a minha mãe sofrer e agora quer me tirar dela e me levar para um outro país. É claro que eu não posso sentir pena. Tenho que sentir raiva! E... – Filha? Está tudo bem? – perguntou com um sorriso. – Você está engraçada. Desde que eu te chamei seu rosto adquiriu várias expressões distintas.

-Não tente ser amigável – o sorriso dele desapareceu. – Escute bem! Um único telefonema seu fez essa última semana tornar-se um inferno pra mim. O pior é que não só pra mim quanto para todos que me cercam. Mais uma vez você fez a minha mãe sofrer como se já não o tivesse feito suficiente há 16 anos. O que foi? De repente, quem sabe, um dia você acordou e, quando estava tomando um copo de leite, você pensou: "Ah, é mesmo! Eu tenho uma filha. Não tenho mais nada pra fazer, então por que não a tomo da Satsuki?" – Berrei. Taquei toda a raiva que estava acumulada em mim nele. Confesso que me senti mais calma.

-Eu não gosto de leite, filha! – Brincou o cretino. Minha calma evaporou-se e a raiva retornou com força total.

-Eu sou a primeira pessoa a fazer brincadeiras quando é o caso, mas não o é. Não brinque em um momento tão sério. Sua situação não é tão favorável para que você possa ficar fazendo brincadeiras – Já estava quase no final do corredor, quando completei: - Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo: nunca mais me chame de filha, ouviu? – Fui embora sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Mesmo que eu tivesse ficado, acho que não ouviria mais nada. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: ele não estava mais sorrindo.

Temari's pov

Lá estava eu num encontro com Shikamaru. Claro essa parte precisa ser melhor explicada.

_Flashback_

_-Problemática! – claro! Sempre há algo para estragar o meu humor._

_-O que foi, bebezinho?_

_-Você quer... ahn..._

_-O quê? – fiquei curiosa. Ele estava estranhamente envergonhado._

_-É que eu preciso de um favor._

_-Por que eu faria um favor pra você?_

_-É que você é a única que pode me ajudar._

_-Diz o que é e eu vejo se posso ajudar._

_-Preciso que saia comigo._

_-Como?!_

_-Não é nada demais. O problema é o meu pai._

_-O que tem o seu pai?_

_-Ah, ele é um daqueles pais antigos, sabe como é?_

_-Não enrole, Nara._

_-Eu preciso fingir que tenho uma namorada para o meu pai não pensar que sou gay – a mensagem demorou um pouco para ser captada por mim. Entretanto, quando ela foi entendida, desceu como uma bomba._

_-Peraí! Seu pai acha que você é gay? Por quê?_

_-Porque eu nunca tive uma namorada – explicou sem-graça._

_-Cara, você tem 15 anos, não tem?_

_-Tenho._

_-Shikamaru... – ele fitou-me. – Você é gay?! – perguntei alto demais e seu rosto fiou mais vermelho do que nunca. Dessa vez, no entanto, não acho que seja vergonha, mas, sim, raiva._

_-Claro que não, problemática!_

_-Então por que em vez de me pedir pra sair com você, você não arranja uma namorada?_

_-Não é assim tão simples. Eu também não quero namorar com alguém só por namorar. Quero ficar com alguém por quem eu realmente nutro algum tipo de sentimento mais forte – Ownnnn... Odeio admitir, mas isso foi fofo. – Porém, no momento, não há ninguém assim._

_-Entendo... Mas me explica só uma coisa!_

_-O quê?_

_-Por que eu e não uma de suas amiga com quem você já tem alguma intimidade?_

_-Porque meu pai já conhece as minhas amigas e sabe que eu não tenho nenhuma afinidade romântica com elas. Você também pode perguntar: "por que eu e não qualquer outra garota dessa escola enorme?" – Incrível. Essa era exatamente a pergunta que eu ia fazer. – Bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas você inspira confiança e achei que poderíamos ser amigos. Sei lá... – ele está conseguindo. Mas eu ainda não caí. – Além disso, você é muito bonita. Meu pai ficará encantado – Droga, ele é muito esperto!_

_-Tudo bem..._

_-Ótimo – sorriu Shikamaru. – Sábado. Te levo para almoçar. Antes disso a gente passa lá em casa para te apresentar ao meu pai – depois desse "convite" que foi mais um informe, ele saiu e me deixou brisando. Todos adoram me deixar no ar. Que raiva. O demente nem quis saber se eu tinha outros planos pro sábado. Que se dane... Eu não tinha mesmo..._

_~*~_

E foi assim que eu me meti nessa roubada. Aff... Mas o Shikamaru e seu pai são mais legais do que alguém pode imaginar. Eu realmente poderia me tornar amiga dele, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe que não quer sair da minha cabeça e que não está me deixando ficar concentrada em nada.

-O que foi, Temari? Algum problema? – perguntou Shikamaru, preocupado.

-Às vezes acho que você lê mentes – ele soltou uma risada. – Tem sim. A essa hora, a Tenten deve estar no tribunal. Eu estou preocupada não quero que a minha amiga vá embora – Ele não ficou boiando, porque eu já tinha conversado com ele sobre isso na quinta. O Shikamaru pode ser irritante, mas se eu ia sair com ele, eu precisava de pelo menos um diálogo que não fosse composto de xingamentos apenas.

-Se você não está se sentindo bem, eu posso te levar pra casa.

-Não. Não quero ficar sozinha! – Ele, que estava sentado de frente pra mim, puxou sua cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado. Passou seu braço em torno dos meus ombros e puxou-me, fazendo com que eu apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Espero que não considere isso um abuso – disse, sorrindo.

-Em condições normais eu consideraria, por isso aproveite enquanto pode, mas não vá se acostumando!

-Pode deixar.

Neji's pov

Eu não agüento mais esperar! Não posso! Levantei-me da cama do meu quarto, na qual eu estava deitado olhando para o teto há um bom tempo, e desci correndo as escadas. Na sala, Hinata e Naruto estavam conversando animadamente. Não posso negar que fiquei surpreso, mas não há tempo para isso. Direcionei-me rapidamente para a porta.

-Nii-san... Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata, curiosa.

-É isso que eu vou descobrir – limitei-me em responder. Corri para o ponto de ônibus. Parecia que tudo conspirava contra mim. O ônibus que eu esperava demorou cerca de trinta minutos para chegar. Além disso, o lugar era distante e levou mais um bom tempo para que eu chegasse. Cheguei ao tribunal e entrei correndo. Não sabia onde a Tenten estava, mas eu sempre tive a capacidade de percebê-la. Isso não podia falhar desta vez.

Meus pés me guiaram pelos corredores. Acabei parando na porta do corredor feminino. Bati na porta. Ninguém parecia estar lá. Quando eu estava prestes a ir procurar em outro lugar, vejo uma garota de coques correr para o banheiro.

-Tenten? – ela parou quando estava quase entrando. Pude ver seus olhos brilhando. Pareciam molhados.

-Neji? O que faz aqui? – antes que eu pudesse responder, ela beijou-me. Um beijo desesperado e intenso. Eu correspondi da mesma maneira, mesmo estando um pouco confuso. Separamo-nos quando não tínhamos mais como respirar. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – perguntou. Tudo aquilo estava deixando-me ainda mais confuso. Assenti. – E quero que você saiba... que vou sentir muito a sua falta quando eu for embora.

--

Por favor, não me matem! Tudo isso é necessário.

Mesmo tendo acontecido todas essas coisas ruins, eu gostei desse capítulo. Acho que foi por causa da parte – mísera, mas agradável – ShikaTema. Não aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu adorei escrever.

Eu ia estender o prazo da votação SasuSaku ou GaaSaku, mas acho que isso não será necessário, pois o resultado já está mais do que óbvio. Embora eu já tenha o resultado, não quer dizer que o casal vencedor já vai se acertar, porque essa história ainda não está no fim.

Enfim, espero que todos tenham gostado. Se alguma coisa ficou estranha ou sem sentido, falem comigo.

Obrigada por todas as reviews. Gostaria de responder a todas, mas já estou mais do que atrasada.

Continuem mandando-as!

Arigato Gozaimasu!

Já ne! o/


End file.
